Il y a ton sourire
by asami28
Summary: Sur un air de Saez, un recueil d'histoire sur Watson et Holmes. Ce qui aurait pu être un drame, trouvera une fin heureuse...ou pas. Séparation ou retrouvailles. A chacune son happy ending. Que fait Watson si il aime toujours Holmes malgré tout? Et que fait Holmes si Watson l'abandonne malgré tout?
1. Il y a ton sourire

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et pour le film : Guy Ritchie. Quant à la musique : Damien Saez.

**Titre** : Il y a ton sourire

**Rated** : M

**Note de l'auteur : Sur une magnifique musique de Saez, je me lançe sur du Sherlock Holmes. Je suis vraiment accro aux songfics ^^ **

**I hope you'll enjoy it! **

* * *

_**« Il y a ton sourire qui s'élève**_

_**C'est comme une lueur d'espoir**_

_**Il y a l'ombre et la lumière**_

_**Au milieu notre trajectoire... »  
**_

**« ...Elle a acceptée ma demande en mariage. »**

**Cela lui fit l'effet d'une bombe, une bombe atomique qui détruit tout sur son passage.**

**« Bien...Je vois. »**

**Sherlock Holmes se leva de son fauteuil, prétextant qu'il était fatigué, il partit se coucher dans sa chambre. Cette nuit-là, Sherlock ne put s'endormir. Peut-être à cause de la pluie qui tombait si fort qu'elle aurait pu briser le verre sale des fenêtres, ou peut-être était-ce juste les larmes sur ses joues qui l'empêchaient de fermer les yeux. Ce sentiment affreux qu'il ressentait, il le détestait. C'était ce qu'il le rendait faible, pitoyable, humain...**

_**« Il fallait choisir une route  
Alors on a choisi la pluie  
Acide à s'en brûler le cœur  
Pourvu que planent les esprits... »**_

**Watson savait que son ami n'allait pas sauter de joie à la nouvelle, bien-sûr. Dans ses rêves, il lui souriait gentiment et le félicitait. Mais même Mary n'était pas crédule, elle lui avait confiée sa culpabilité à séparer des meilleurs amis. De sa bouche, cela semblait stupide mais pourtant, pourquoi son cœur se serrait tant quand il repensait à son déménagement ?**

**Il s'était soudain prit à penser à Holmes en présence de sa future femme, en plus de ne parler que de lui. Il ne voulait se l'avouer mais son colocataire était le centre de son univers. Ni plus ni moins le noyau de son existence. **

_**« ...Il y a tes yeux qui me tuent  
Quand tu me dis que c'est fini  
Il y a le vent de nos sanglots  
Qui souffle pour une amnistie... »  
**_

**Plus il s'essayait d'oublier, plus cela le hantait, plus cela le faisait souffrir, plus il pleurait. Il se leva pour chercher un flacon dans sa table de chevet. **

**La drogue avait le don de faire oublier la douleur. Sherlock prit une seringue, plongea l'aiguille dans le flacon et s'injecta le liquide dans le bras, au niveau du coude après avoir fait ressortir les veines avec sa ceinture, s'en servant de garrot. **

**La drogue se propagea dans son organisme, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il en voulait plus pour oublier. Il chercha dans ses tiroirs et avala des cachets au hasard accompagné de Gin pour faire passer. **

_**« Mais rien n'arrêtera la lutte  
Rien ne séchera cette pluie  
Non rien ne finira la chute  
Car rien ne finit l'infini... »**_

**Mais ça ne suffit toujours pas à faire disparaître Watson, il était toujours en lui, son odeur toujours sur sa peau, sa voix toujours à ses oreilles, son sourire est toujours là quand il ferme les yeux. Ses yeux... ses yeux si bleus remplis de malice quand il l'aide dans ses enquêtes, ****remplis de joie et de fierté quand Sherlock lui divulguait la solution, d'inquiétude quand il rentrait d'un combat en sang...**

_**« .. .Rien ne desserrera nos mains  
Rien n'éteindra l'éphémère  
Nous forcerons, oui nous forcerons nos destins... »  
**_

**Le détective but le reste de la bouteille et le pire ou le meilleur remonta devant ses yeux. Les yeux remplis de plaisir, plaisir qu'il lui donnait à l'occasion qui était devenue quotidienne. Leurs nuits secrètes de luxures, où ils s'abandonnaient à leurs désirs refoulés. Leur petit secret, qu'il disait, hein ? Il prends son pied et se marie ? Comme ça ? Non, c'est trop facile ! **

**« WATSON ! »**

_**« Puis nous perceront les mystères  
Il y a les lois de l'empire  
Et les trous noirs dans ma mémoire... »**_

**Il savait qu'il devait le laisser seul, mais il avait peur. Peur qu'il fasse quelque chose de regrettable, il le savait, il le connaissait pourtant. Non, il ne le connaissait plus. Car il ne l'avait jamais déçu comme ça. Il venait d'annoncer son mariage à son meilleur ami et ce qu'il voulait là maintenant, ici et tout de suite était de courir dans ses bras .**

**Il mourait d'envie de s'excuser. Et pourtant...Le cri lui glaça le sang .**

**Car ce n'était pas un appel à l'aide, comme il avait l'habitude d'entendre. C'était un cri de haine, de colère et de fureur pure.**

_**« ...Il y a le meilleur et puis le pire  
Au milieu notre trajectoire  
Combien tu vends ta liberté... »**_

**Watson s'approcha de la porte de la chambre d'un pas tremblant, ouvrit la porte le plus lentement possible. C'est en baissant les yeux qu'il entra. Ce qu'il vut le troubla plus que jamais.**

_**« Dis, combien tu vends ta poésie  
Moi j'ai même vendu mon âme au diable, pour ton sourire... »**_

**Sherlock Holmes, debout devant lui, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleurer et un regard...tant d'émotions...haine, désespoir, peur, et pourtant tellement d'amour.**

**Le brun s'approcha, sa main se calant sur sa joue. Le docteur ferma les yeux, attendant la claque ou le coup de poing mais rien ne vint ou du moins rien d'aussi brutal. Sherlock posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et ils s'embrassèrent. **

**On aurait pu penser que tout était simple, quand leurs corps se retrouvaient, ils n'y avaient qu'eux. Plus de Mary, plus de mariage, plus de séparation, plus rien sauf le plaisir.**

_**« Puisque tout est aléatoire  
Dans le chaos des univers  
Puisque insoluble est la réponse  
Et puisque déjà me manque l'air... »**_

**Leurs langues se mêlaient dans un bal familier, Sherlock entoura la nuque de John de ses bras, jouant avec ses cheveux et s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Watson, lui, se lassa noyer. Il serra son amant si fort, il ne voulait plus le lâcher. **

**Mais l'échange si doux se fit plus sauvage, les gémissement se firent plus fort. Le brun mordit le cou du docteur, posant sa marque. Il était à lui, et à personne d'autre. Watson gémit sous la caresse tandis qu'il glissa ses mains sous la chemise du détective. Leurs regards se croisèrent et une lueur de défis transperça les deux hommes. **

**Le blond arracha la chemise blanche d'un geste sauvage et s'attaqua à son tour au cou de son ami. Sherlock le guida vers le lit et tout à tour ils se dévêtirent. Ne manquant jamais de mordre, lécher, sucer ou embrasser chaque bouts de chair qu'ils touchaient. **

**Holmes sentait que la drogue faisait bien plus effet que voulu, mais cela rendait le moment encore plus délicieux. Chaque sensations étaient décuplées, à tel point qu'il ne pouvait réfléchir, il se laissait guider par ses instincts, ne cherchant que toujours plus de plaisir. Watson vit les yeux voilés par la drogue et en profita pour prendre le rôle de dominant. Il plaqua le logicien sur le matelas et commença des caresses dont il avait le secret, qui arrachaient des soupirs que seul lui avait et ne pouvait entendre. **

**Ses mains glissaient sur le torse de l'homme qu'il désirait tant. Il caressait ses flancs et embrassait ses tétons, il continuait plus bas, laissant des suçons sur son estomac puis sur son ventre et atteint son nombril . Mimant l'acte futur sous les yeux gourmands de Sherlock, et doucement, il glissa vers le membre tendus. **

**Le brun gémit de tous son soûl, il se foutait si la logeuse entendait, plus rien d'autre ne comptai. Cet homme le rendait fou. **

_**« Et qu'importe les directions  
Jusqu'au delà de la limite  
Tous les chemins mènent à tes yeux  
Tous les chemins mènent à la fuite... »**_

**Il se tenait aux draps, les déchirant presque, toujours en hurlant le nom de l'homme de ses rêves lorsqu'il le prit en bouche. Il joua avec son gland du bout de sa langue et fit des mouvement langoureux de vas et vient. **

**Ses mains ne restaient pas inoccupées, l'une caressait sa cuisse et l'autre préparait gentiment son entrée pour la futur pénétration. Quand il se décida enfin à le prendre complémentent en bouche, le détective sentait que la fin était proche, la drogue le rendant plus vulnérable. **

**« John ! Ça suffit...prends-moi ! »**

**Pourtant le docteur ne cessa pas, il accéléra même ses mouvements, faisant rouler sa langue de plus belle. il releva soudainement la tête sous un gémissement de frustration, et il remplaça ses doigts par sa langue. A peine entré, il sentit son amant se tendre et crier son plaisir encore et encore. **

**Il resta dans cette position quelques secondes pour bien détendre les muscles. Non, il n'avait pas l'intention d'être doux comme avec une femme. Il se releva pour voir son Sherlock dans les yeux. Toutes traces de défis avaient disparus, il n'y avait plus que plaisir et désir mais pourtant toujours autant d'amour qui retournait l'estomac du bon docteur. I**

**l l'embrassa avec fougue, cherchant sa langue et gémit à son tour tant le plaisir que ces baisers lui donnaient le vertige. **

**« Ah...Sherlock...Je t'aime ! »**

**Et il le pénétra, sans douceur, c'était bestial. Revenu à l'état de simple animal. Mais c'était bel et bien sa place, en son intérieur. Pénétrant ses chairs et le sentir le retenir. Buter en lui, à cette endroit qu'il savait magique, le voir se cambrer et se mordre les lèvres sous toujours ****plus de plaisir. Leurs mains entremêlaient, leurs bouches toujours proches mais leurs cris toujours présents. **

_**« ...Rien ne desserrera nos mains  
Rien n'éteindra l'éphémère... »**_

**Sherlock n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir, les assauts répétés sur sa prostate l'envoyait toujours plus vers le paradis. Il ne voulait pas que cela cesse pourtant il ne pouvait plus respirer, l'orgasme lui coupa le souffle. **

**Watson ne pouvait s'arrêter. Cette sensation...Ah, cette sensation. L'orgasme était proche. Ses derniers assauts furent encore plus brutal, et son amant vînt sur son propre ventre. Son entrée se serrant plus que jamais autour de lui. Lui faisant voir des étoiles et venir à son tour dans un cri rauque. **

_**« Nous forcerons nos destins  
Nous perceront les mystères... »**_

**Puis, ils s'endormirent, malgré tout. **

**Ils savaient que le lendemain serait rude. Mais ils s'en fichaient. **

_**« Rien ne desserrera ces poings  
Univers, univers... »**_

**« Je ne veux pas.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Ne pars pas. Reste avec moi. Ne te maris pas.**

**-Qu'es ce que tu racontes ?**

**-A l'heure où je te parles, je rêves secrètement qu'elle te laisse tomber pour les beaux yeux d'un séducteur au charme irrésistible.**

**-...**

**-Pourquoi l'as tu demandé en mariage ? »**

**Dos à dos, toujours allongés sur le lit du logicien, ils n'osaient se regarder en face.**

_**« Nous retrouverons nos chemins  
Nos idées puis l'univers... »**_

**« Parce que je ne peux demander la main de la personne qui hantent mes rêves depuis des années.**

**-Ne pas être marié est un si grave problème pour toi ?**

**-Pas vraiment, mais la société le découvrira un jour et je ne suis pas sûr de le supporter.**

**-On s'en fout des autres.**

**-Tu diras pas ça quand nos clients nous fuiront.**

**-Moi, ils me fuient déjà.**

**-Cesse de faire l'enfant!**

**-...**

**-Tu n'es pas non plus capable de m'en donner, des enfants.**

**-Très observateur, Watson. C'est ta si longue inspection de la tuyauterie qui t'a éclaircit les idées ?**

**-Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont. **

**-Tu sais que sans toi, je mourrais.**

**-Je serais toujours là.**

**-...**

**-...Sherlock...**

**-Dépêches toi de faire des enfants à cette Mary et reviens moi. »**

_**« ...Il y a ton sourire qui s'élève  
C'est comme une lueur d'espoir... »**_

**Quand il se réveilla, il n'y avait pas Watson à ses côtés. Il avait encore rêvé de leur dernière soirée en tant que colocataire. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, il pleuvait aussi fort que ce jour-là. Il était plus de 17h. Sa sieste s'était éterniser, quoique, il aurait pu dormir une semaine il n'aurait pas vu la différence. **

_**« Il y a l'ombre et la lumière  
Au milieu notre trajectoire, oui... »**_

**Il se leva et enfila une chemise et pantalon noir qui traînaient dans le désordre ambiant habituelle. **

**Il se dirigea vers le salon pour y retrouver son violon et sa solitude.**

**«Enfin réveillé, j'ai presque cru que t'était mort. »**

**Watson, plus fringant que jamais, dans un nouveau costume, était assis tranquillement dans son ancien fauteuil. Ce qui ne l'étonna qu'à moitié, le bon docteur avait eu l'habitude de passer depuis son déménagement, parfois même il restait la nuit et tout deux se redécouvrait, leurs cris étouffés par la pluie comme si elle tombait pour eux.**

_**« Il fallait choisir une route  
Alors on a choisi les pluies... »**_

**« Toujours un plaisir John, que me vaux l'honneur ?**

**-J'avais juste envie de te voir.**

**-Si je venais chez toi à chaque fois que je le désirais, j'aurais déjà emménager dans ton lit de Cavendish Place.**

**-Mary est enceinte.**

**-Tiens donc...**

**-Oui, et comme tu le sais, la future chambre du bébé doit se faire dans un endroit convenable. **

**-Hum ?**

**-J'ai donc décidé de léguer mon bureau au bébé. Et de reprendre mon cabinet à Baker Street. Si cela ne te dérange pas, bien-sûr ? »**

**Les deux hommes se regardèrent, Watson dégageait une aura de malice que Sherlock aimait tant. Le logicien se rapprocha de son amant. **

**«Et Mary ?**

**-C'est mon cabinet, j'en fais ce que je veux.**

**-Je veux dire, n'as t'elle pas trouver étrange qu'une telle décision te rende si euphorique, bien plus que lorsque vous aviez décidé d'emménager ensemble ?**

**-Je suis devenu bon acteur, j'ai eu un bon professeur. Alors, puis-je revenir ?**

**- De quoi tu parles ? Pour moi, tu n'es jamais partis. »**

_**« Acide à s'en brûler le cœur  
Pourvu que planent les esprits... » **_

**Ils s'embrassèrent et soudain, ils se retrouvèrent dans ce lit qu'ils avaient quittés il y a des mois. Leurs corps se mêlant, leurs peaux soudain, retrouvèrent le toucher, leurs yeux pouvaient de nouveau voir, et leurs oreilles de nouveau entendre. Le monde soudain ****recommença à tourner. Sherlock avait retrouver son John, car tout Sherlock Holmes a besoin de son John Watson.**

* * *

**Fin.**

**Si ce chapitre vous as plu, dites le moi, j'ai pleins d'idées de ce genre, je pensais même faire un recueil. Mais je veux pas faire ça pour rien.**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Je suis perdu

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et pour le film : Guy Ritchie. Quant à la musique : Damien Saez.

**Titre** : Je suis perdu

**Rated** : M

**Note de l'auteur : Ce n'est pas la suite du premier chapitre, comme je l'ai dit, c'est un recueil ^^ Toujours sur un air de Saez ! Et pour celles qui adorent RDJ, je pense que vous devriez être heureuse :) **

**I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

_**"Je marche dans les villes où des âmes sans nom me fredonnent le tien**_

_**Des concerts en sourdine où je chante ton nom pour oublier le mien..."**_

"M. Holmes ! Seigneur, M. Holmes, ouvrez cette porte !"

Mais la voix de la sinistre logeuse ne m'atteint pas. Rien au monde, plus rien ne m'atteint. Allongé sur ma peau de bête, le monde a disparu, je plane parmi les étoiles, du poison dans mes veines. Seul remède à ma lassitude et de ma solitude.

_**"Pour oublier un peu que toi, tu n'es pas là quand l'hiver se fait rude  
Que je n'ai plus que moi avec qui partager ma propre solitude..."**_

"Je suis navrée inspecteur, mais il ne veut pas sortir. Cela fait des semaines qu'il reste cloîtré dans le salon, seul, ruminant son malheur.

-Ce n'est rien Madame Hudson, laissez donc. Peut-être qu'il sortira pour une enquête.

-Faites donc, je vous prie."

L'inspecteur Lestrade pouvait bien hurler à la lune, je ne peux bouger, quand bien même l'enquête serait des plus alléchante. Je ne suis plus d'humeur à rien, je méprise tout ce monde qui vît comme si la vie n'avait pas changée. Maudits pantins avec leurs grands airs! Je hais leurs manières désinvolte de se plaindre de tout et de rien!

_**"Je marche sous des cieux qui me rappellent un peu la couleur de ta flamme  
Quand le rouge et le bleu donnent aux amoureux des beautés océanes..."**_

Ils ne connaissent rien à la souffrance, la douleur que l'on ressent quand on perd la seule personne qui compte. Le trou béant dans la poitrine qui s'agrandit à chaque pensée doucereuse de l'être aimé. Il ne comprennent rien, ils sont inutiles au monde!

J'entends Lestrade qui frappe à la porte de plus en plus fort. Lui aussi je le méprise, sa stupidité n'as aucune limite, comment un homme comme lui a pu devenir inspecteur? Pitoyable.

Il prends le temps de m'expliquer le meurtre, toujours derrière la porte. Il pense que ça me fera sortir? Assassinat ou non, c'est inutile.

Mais il continue : suspects, coupable, riche aristocratie, meurtre par balle, autopsie...

Autopsie. Médecin. Watson.

Alors c'était ainsi, tout était là pour me le rappeler.

_**"Moi, je fuyais l'amour parce que j'avais trop peur, oui, trop peur d'en mourir  
Mais à trop fuir l'amour, c'est l'amour qui nous meurt avant que de nous fuir..."**_

Je peux entendre le trou noir dans ma poitrine grincer tandis que je me lève douloureusement. La pièce tourne, je ferme les yeux un instant et m'avance vers la porte. Je pose une main sur le mur froid et y cale ma tête, réprimant un frisson je presse la poignée.

Je dois faire plus peur à voir que je ne le pense, l'inspecteur me regarde avec pitié. Dans son regard, passe une lueur rassurée que je sois en vie, mais rapidement elle disparaît. Il me regarde de haut en bas d'un air désapprobateur. Il s'apprête alors à me dire qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi dans cet état. Soit, parfait.

Je passe devant lui en titubant sans le regardait.

_**"Je suis perdu, Je suis perdu  
Sur des chemins de pierre, Je marche nu..."**_

"La coupable est Lady Emerson. Adultère. Elle a volée le pistolet de son mari le jour où son propre amant le jeune Steve lui a avoué qu'il repartait en Amérique. Par jalousie, elle s'est mise dans l'idée qu'il l'a quittait pour épouser une servante, Lilas. Elle a accusé à tord la jeune française d'avoir couché avec son mari et la tuée. Et pour ne pas laisser de traces, elle a enfermé Steve au sous-sol, le jeune sera sûrement incapable de témoigner car il s'est enfui pour rentrer chez lui. Mais les traces dans la cave sont toujours bien présentes et feront office de preuves accablantes"

_**"On s'est perdu, On s'est perdu  
Et mon coeur en enfer, Que de toi ne battra plus..."**_

Lestrade ne réponds rien, un air stupéfait sur son visage il prends note. Puis avec un soupir hésitant il me laisse à ma déprime comme ils aiment bien l'appeler.

_**"Je me suis perdu, Quand je t'ai perdue  
J'ai perdu ma lumière, J'ai perdu Terre entière..."**_

Mais ma mélancolie n'a de cesse de grandir et jour après jour je répète le même schéma. J'erre entre le salon et sa chambre, je ne peux plus rester seul dans la mienne sans que des terreurs nocturnes m'assaillent. Alors comme un fantôme, comme un fou, je reste là. Je m'allonge dans ce lit et me blottis contre ses draps qui ont encore son odeur.

Seigneur, je suis pitoyable.

"_**Je vivrais mille vies et dans mille pays, ça ne changerait rien  
Car de mille pays, je reviendrais toujours m'éteindre entre tes mains...'**_

Qui aurait cru un jour que je m'attacherai à une personne au point de souffrir le martyr de son absence.

Et je n'ai même pas le courage de lui avouer comme il me manque.

Lorsque on me l'annonce, je fais bonne mesure, mes talents de comédien lui cache ma déchéance. Mais quand il part je ne souhaite qu'une chose c'est qu'il se retourne et qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime autant que je ne l'aimerais jamais.

Oui, je fais pitié.

Je rivalise avec une minette de 15 ans qui s'éprend d'un homme inaccessible, et lui écrit des poèmes à l'eau de rose.

Et puis, j'en vient à me détester. Ma réticence à l'inactivité me reprends et je passe du noir au blanc.

Je décide de me lever, je me change et fais un brin de toilette.

Cela n'arrange en rien mon état cadavérique mais qu'importe, ils veulent que je sorte? Ainsi soit-il.

Je sors de l'immeuble sous le regard étonné de la vieille Hudson et monte dans un fiacre.

_**'Si je m'y fais petit, allez, dis s'il te plaît que tu me reprendras  
Juste pour une nuit que tu me reprendrais, je t'en prie, dis-le moi..."**_

"Où on va 'sieur?

-Loin des soit disant bonnes moeurs que l'hypocrite aristocratie imposent aux gens du peuple.

-D'accord."

Le chauffeur reste impassible mais après avoir traversé Fleet street, un sourire complice prends place sur son visage. Je descends et traîne dans les rues sordides, ici où toute la crasse de Londres est entassée, lieu où paradis et enfer sont en collocation permanente. Des clochards à moitié mort sont assis sur le trottoir attendant la mort ou une prochaine cuite. Des hommes m'interpellent avec des femmes dénudés à leurs bras, maquillées comme quatre et aux regards aguicheur. Je refuse poliment et continue ma route. Je vois des enfants faisant les poches d'un pauvre homme ivre mort et passe devant des maisons où la maladie semble avoir élu domicile. Il se passe encore quelques minutes avant d'arriver à bon port. Il me faut expulser la frustration par n'importe quels moyens. Au programme, la douleur puis le plaisir, toujours à la fin le plaisir.

J'entame un combat quelconque avec un bourrin se pensant invisible. Je commence par répliquer, me laissant bouger par mes réflexes. Mais bien vite, je reprends de la vigueur. Il suffit de frapper un homme pour lui faire reprendre goût à la vie.

Pure folie que l'être humain.

Je ne résiste pas longtemps avant que mes dons de déduction prennent le relais. Le monde me semble alors plus simple, cette sensation m'avais manqué je dois dire.

Ce soir-là, je gagne trois fois plus qu'auparavant. Je quitte l'endroit avec seulement quelques ecchymoses, rien de bien alarmant.

Je me sens mieux, mais je ne veux pas rentrer. Pourquoi faire? Retrouver un appartement vide? Non, je préfère rentrer dans cet endroit aux odeurs alléchantes.

_**"Que l'amour n'est pas mort car on ne peut mourir quand on est infini  
Qu'il revivra encore cet amour qui est mort, qu'il reprendra la vie..."**_

Deux jeunes femmes m'accompagnent au sous-sol. Vieilles caves merveilleusement re-décorées. Des canapés en cuir sont disposés dans toute la pièce, des femmes et hommes dansent sur une musique sensuelle. Je ris, cet aspect de paradis qui est si bien caché est exactement ce qu'il me faut. Les femmes ne sont pas de vulgaires prostituées trop maquillées. Danseuses, chanteuses, dominatrices, ici c'est elles qui fixent les prix. Je me laisse allonger sur un sofa couleur or, elles m'enlèvent manteau et veste et je me laisse aller. D'où je suis, je ne vois pas les autres, la fumée dégagée par les pipes à opium cachent les alentours. De mieux en mieux. Une grande rousse aux formes généreuses s'approche de moi, elle fait un signe aux autres filles qui se lèvent pour accueillir d'autres hommes.

Elle me regarde avec ses yeux émeraudes, elle porte une robe verte échancrée qui aurait fait hurler d'outrance certaines femmes de la haute. Ces misérables qui donnent des leçons aux autres mais trompent leurs maris dans leurs dos. Non, la femme que j'avais devant mes yeux, elle, était une déesse, pauvre certes mais elle s'assumait. Elle brillait de confiance en elle et de fierté.

_**"Que la pluie dans mes yeux sera assez pour vaincre le désert dans les tiens  
Que la pluie dans mes yeux sera assez pour renaître les fleurs au jardin..."**_

"Eh bien, ne faites pas cette tête. Vous êtes ici pour oublier, pas pour déprimer. A quoi donc pouvez penser pour paraître si sombre?

-Je pense que ce monde ne vaut pas ces dirigeants, que ceux qui sont le mieux considérés sont des ignorants malsains qui se méprisent entre eux et qui ne mérite pas leurs fortunes."

Elle ris d'un rire enfantin, celui qu'on aime se souvenir, celui que certains aime donner à leurs femmes aimées.

"Et je pense que vous valez mieux que cent potiches, femmes de comtes ou ducs dont le plus grand plaisir est l'adultère."

Elle me regarde, pas dupe pour deux sous.

"Vous êtes charmants M. Holmes, vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur de votre réputation."

Là c'est à moi de rire. Et sous un sourire rassurant, elle me guide vers les danseurs, me conseillant d'arrêter de réfléchir et de faire ce que je veux. Assez bon conseil je dois dire.

La déesse me laisse alors seul avec une dizaine de charmantes demoiselles, et je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Choisir. Choisir l'une d'elles puis monter dans une chambre. Je n'ai que le choix, je laisse plutôt ces sirènes faire à leurs gré. Il fait chaud, des plumes virevoltent tout autour de nous. Je me sens transpirer et soudain ma chemise se déboutonne et je me retrouve torse nu. La musique me prends et je me laisse faire, serrant l'une d'elles d'un bras je me déhanche contre elle. Une main blanche me tends une pipe et j'inspire alors l'opium. Je recrache la fumée et je vois apparaître un sourire, puis des yeux. Des yeux bleus océan qui me regardent avec tendresse. Je tends l'objet infernal à une beauté asiatique et me retourne vers ses yeux.

_**"Je t'attends sur le banc comme on attend la mort en espérant la vie  
Je t'attends comme on attend voir pointer le jour quand il n'est que la nuit..."**_

Dieu divin, c'est un homme d'une grâce sans pareille. Il me prends par la main et m'emmène vers une chambre. Je ne réponds plus de moi. Je glisse derrière lui et plonge mon nez dans ses cheveux blonds, mes mains partent à la découverte de son torse sculpté dans le marbre. Il tends son cou offert vers moi et je le mords sans vergogne. Il gémit de plaisir, sa voix est un pur délice. Il se tourne vers moi et me pousse délicatement sur le lit aux draps de satin rouge sang. Il m'embrasse enfin, ses lèvres douces contres les miennes sont un bonheur. Il me quémande l'accès que je lui donne volontiers et le baiser devient passionné. Nos langues décrivent une danse qu'elles seules connaissent. Je me laisse gémir de bien-être et mon ange par à la découverte de ma mâchoire, pour ensuite descendre dans mon cou qu'il s'amuse à dévorer. Mes mains glissent délicieusement dans son dos tandis qu'il descends de plus en plus. Il s'attarde quelque peu sur mes tétons, je me cambre à cette douce caresse. J'écarte alors mes jambes et le laisse se glisser entre elles. Il enlève mon pantalon et ce qu'il me reste de vêtements puis se relève et se dévêtit sous mon regard gourmand. Chacun de ses mouvements ne fait qu'augmenter mon désir et je soupire de contentement quand il me libère de mon caleçon. Il se remet en position et ses mains caressent mes hanches et mes reins.

_**"Toi, tu ne viendras pas car déjà trop de fois tu es revenue  
Toi, tu ne viendras plus car déjà trop de fois c'est d'autres qui sont venues..."**_

Je ferme les yeux, voulant ressentir chaque sensations quand il prend mon membre dans sa bouche brûlante. Il ne devait pas exister de langue plus expérimentée. Je ne réprime plus mes cris ni mes gémissements. Il exerce une pression sur mon gland avec ses lèvres et je me cambre de plus belle. Ses mouvements deviennent plus saccadés et je plonge mes mains dans ses cheveux de blés.

"Ah, John..."

_**"Il est tard et ça fait, oui, déjà quelques mois que tu t'en es allée  
Des années ou des siècles, les secondes sans toi, c'est toujours l'éternité..."**_

Je me laisse gémir de frustration quand Apollon se redresse et passe une main douce contre ma joue. J'ouvre les yeux et son regard triste me pénètre. Que dire? Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. J'embrasse ses lèvres, sa joue et mordille son oreille. Il rit, me repousse gentiment.

"Holmes, vous savez bien que je suis extrêmement sensible à cet endroit."

Mais je replonge, il rit de plus belle, mais je ne peux m'arrêter.

"C'est bon, je vous pardonne, inutile d'en faire plus. C'est à moi de le faire."

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et je ne peux dire non à ces yeux d'ange. _**  
**_

_**"Toi, tu dois faire du beau sur des chemins où moi, où moi je ne suis pas  
Et moi, je reste là à voir passer le monde qui se fout de tout ça..."**_

Il échange nos positions et passe une main sur ma figure. Je ferme les yeux et étouffe un cri rauque quand ce que je sens autour de son sexe et bien plus étroit que sa divine bouche. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je vois qu'il s'empale lui-même sur moi.

Son visage est à damner. Il rougit de plaisir, et quelques larmes sortent de ses yeux, les rendant plus beaux que jamais. Il s'enfonce encore un peu plus en gémissant, je serre les draps pour ne pas bouger, il me serre tellement fort je crois mourir. Mais sa main attrape la mienne pour la glisser sur son propre sexe. J'entreprends de le masturber pour qu'il se détende encore un peu plus. Quand sa voix s'élève, je m'autorise à bouger mes hanches, à mon grand soulagement il crie mon prénom avec délice. Puis, nos déhanchés s'enchaînent comme une valse. Je m'agrippe à ses reins d'une main alors que l'autre est toujours sur son membre. Ses larmes de plaisir ne cessent de couler, je me tend pour les lécher et sa bouche retrouve la mienne. Nos mouvements s'accélèrent soudain, je frappe encore plus vite et plus fort contre sa prostate lui voilant les yeux. Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux, voulant garder l'image de mon ange atteignant le septième ciel mais l'orgasme me prends aussi. Il me pourfend de part en part. Me faisant crier comme jamais. Je ferme alors les yeux tant le frisson est grand, je me mords la lèvre, même dans les bras d'un dieu je le vois toujours. Pendant une seconde, cette seconde, délicieuse seconde où nos corps ne sont que luxure, je le vois; Watson comme dans mes souvenirs, se pliant de plaisir sous mes assauts déchaînés.

Et puis le monde s'arrête, tout s'assombrit et se refroidît. Cette vision est des plus sinistres. Watson, mon ami, mon amour, mon amant. Je revis tout soudain, notre rencontre, nos bons moments et les mauvais aussi. Nos enquêtes communes, nos disputes, nos rires, nos ébats. Nos nuits partagées. Nos baisers échangés. ET notre séparation.

Mon âme bercé par l'opium ne peut me laisser en paix. Puis tout s'éclaircit, et je retrouve l'ange divin, bougeant comme un diable sur mes hanches. Sa tête rejeter en arrière, il jouit. Il ouvre grand ses yeux et sa bouche, cherchant de l'air. Son cri atteint les cieux et sous un dernier coup de buttoir de ma part il me griffe le ventre tant le plaisir le secoue.

Je viens une nouvelle fois, comme si je venais de remonter le temps. Une flamme brûle mon bas-ventre qui se soulève sous la pression. L'orgasme revient me déchirer en deux et soudain je ne sais plus.

Suis-je à Baker Street avec l'homme que j'aime ou au paradis avec l'ange de mes rêves?_**  
**_

_**"Et la nuit moi, j'ai peur, oui, la nuit moi j'ai peur, moi, j'ai peur d'en mourir  
Et quand moi, j'ai pas peur, c'est mon coeur qui a peur, qui a peur de te revoir partir..."**_

Je tente de réfléchir mais mon cerveau s'éteint et je tombe. Je dégringole dans le noir.

Je sens un corps chaud contre moi et un souffle chaud dans mon cou. Je bats des paupières. Bizarrement, je me sens bien, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi comme un bébé. Le corps contre moi se relève et un ange aux yeux azurs me regardent tendrement. Il s'étire lentement et je laisse une main caresser son torse. Il se tourne à nouveau vers moi, me lançant un regard réprobateur et amusé.

"Vous avez recommencé!

-Ah vraiment?

-Oui, vous m'avez encore appelé John!

-J'en suis navré.

-Non vous ne l'êtes pas.

-C'est vrai.

-Si vous voulez rester mon favori, il faudra changer cela, M. Le détective consultant."

Il se lève et se rhabille promptement. Je reste sous les draps mais tends ma main vers la sienne.

_**"Moi, j'ai froid dans la nuit quand toi tu n'es pas là, dans la nuit moi j'ai froid  
Quand à côté de moi c'est une ombre sans vie, c'est un autre que toi..."**_

"Tu sais bien, que tu es la seule personne capable de me sauver. Si je rêve encore de lui, bientôt ce ne sera que de toi."

Il prends ma main et sourit. Je suis apparemment doué pour jouer, car tout cela n'est qu'un jeu. Si je voulais guérir, je n'auras pas pris pour amant futile, un ange aux airs si semblant au médecin de mon coeur. Car tout ce que je souhaite c'est conserver son souvenir. Parce qu'au fond, j'ai toujours l'espoir qu'il reviendra à Baker Street. Que sa tendre femme le libérera, que sa raison le renverra vers moi.

Oui je suis pathétique. Non, je suis humain.

En voulant l'oublier, je lui ai trouvé un substitut, un magnifique jeune américain qui achète mon silence par ses fabuleux services.

Il décide de me raccompagner à mon fiacre. Avant de monter, il niche son nez dans mon cou et se cale contre moi.

"Je vous attendrais.

-A bientôt...Steve."

_**"Quand à côté de moi c'est une ombre sans vie, c'est l'ombre de toi..."**_

* * *

Eh oui c'est fini.

Bon pour celles qui l'auraient compris, Steve fait référence à Steve Rogers (oui je suis fan d'Avengers **)

A bientôt !


	3. Usé

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et pour le film : Guy Ritchie. Quant à la musique : Damien Saez.

**Titre** : Usé

**Rated** : M

**I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

"Pourquoi vous mariez-vous? Vous avez l'amant,le bonheur, l'action , le danger et pourtant vous agissez comme si une femme et des enfants vous conviendrez mieux. Croyez moi il vaut mieux s'aimer en secret plutôt que de ne pas s'aimer en secret. Cette vie semble vous convenir mais êtes-vous sûr de savoir ce que vous désirez vraiment?"

_**Usé par les hommes**__**  
**__**Par le bruit qui rend fou**__**  
**__**Usé par la vie**__**  
**__**Par les hurlements**__**  
**__**Usé par le silence**__**  
**__**Usé par le vent**__**  
**__**Usé par l'oubli**__**  
**_

Un jour, alors que j'attendais patiemment que mon ami finisse son combat, un joueur qui était aussi mon patient et que je connaissais déjà depuis quelques temps, me posa une question. C'était simplement par curiosité, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, elle retourna tout en moi. Mes principes, ce que je pensais être logique et tout ce que en quoi je croyais, tout cela fut balayé par une simple question d'ivrogne.

Je crois qu'au fond, je suis un lâche.

* * *

J'ignore pourquoi j'ai ce souvenir. Tandis que je somnole dans le fiacre qui me ramène chez moi alors que je n'aurais même pas du avoir le temps de fermer mes yeux. Je regarde par la fenêtre, le chemin est le bon. Mais quelque chose me chiffonne, alors je comprends. Le chauffeur me laisse devant mon ancien domicile.

Le 221B Baker Street. Fantastique.

"Chauffeur!

-Oui M'sieur?

-Je...Euh..Je suppose que c'est l'adresse que je vous ai indiqué..."

Ma phrase est d'une idiotie sans nom. Le chauffeur me dévisage, je ferais mieux de descendre sinon il va penser que je perds la raison. Je le remercie, le paie et descends.

Bon, puisque je suis là après tout.

Je monte les quelques marches et pénètre dans le hall d'entrée. Madame Hudson n'est pas là apparemment. D'ailleurs, il n'y a aucun bruit. Je monte vers le salon, l'escalier semble propre. Cela me rassure. J'avoue avoir déjà pensé qu'elle aurait pu le laisser à son propre sort et s'enfuir avec l'épicier dans un pays plus chaud. J'entrouvre la porte. Toujours aucun bruit. Mais alors que je pénètre dans la pièce, une odeur de renfermé me monte à la tête. Je tousse et couvre mon nez de mon écharpe tandis que je fonce sur les fenêtres pour les avoir afin aérer. Je respire alors mieux, j'inspire un peu d'air de dehors et me retourne. Il n'y a eu aucune plainte, donc je suppose qu'il n'est pas dans le salon... Et pourtant!

_**On oublie pourtant  
Qu'un jour on s'est aimé,  
Qu'un jour on a vécu,  
Que la vie est passée,  
Que le passé n'est plus  
Qu'un jour on s'est aimé  
Que ce jour n'est plus  
Qu'une postérité  
Noyée dans l'inconnu**_

Il est là. Allongé par terre. Bras le long du corps. Tête penchée sur le côté gauche. Sa poitrine ne fait aucun mouvement. Oh mon dieu, il est mort.

Dans élan de panique inutile, je m'avance vers lui un peu trop vite pour le tapis dans lequel je me prends les pieds. Et avec une grâce peu commune, je tombe sur le cadavre pas si mort que ça de mon ami.

Je suppose que j'ai du taper sur son plexus et qu'avec mon poids, cela a réveillé son instinct de préservation.

Enfin, tout cela pour dire qu'il est vivant. Il est pris d'une quinte de toux et tente de se tourner alors que je suis toujours sur lui. On se dévisage quelques secondes, moi avec mon air heureux qu'il soit en vie et lui avec son air de "que faites vous ici, Watson?"

Je me relève promptement et lui tends ma main pour l'aider à faire de même.

"Es-ce votre nouvelle méthode pour sauver des vies Watson?

-Non, celle-là est d'usage exclusif pour vous, mon ami."

Il tente un léger sourire mais sans conviction et cela me rends un peu triste. L'époque où nous nous lancions des piques et des sarcasmes à longueur de journée me manques. Et je sais que lui aussi ça lui manque, enfin je n'en suis pas complètement sûr.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne réalise pas qu'il me fixe avec intensité. Je reprends mes esprits, il attend sûrement que je lui dises pourquoi je suis là.

"Euh, je passais devant Baker Street et je...me demandais comment vous alliez.

-Et bien, Watson ce n'est pas la peine de vous justifier, après tout c'est encore chez vous, tant que mon futur colocataire n'as pas encore emménagé.

-Vous avez un nouveau colocataire?

-Et bien, les enquêtes se font rares et il m'aie dur de payer le loyer tout seul."

Touché. Et ce bon vieux sentiment de culpabilité me prends aux tripes. Si je l'ai évité pendant quelques temps c'est que je ne voulais pas ressentir. La nostalgie aussi, j'ai parfois l'impression que ce lieu ne pourra plus jamais m'accueillir alors que c'est moi qui l'ai quitté. Pourtant, dieu seul sait l'envie que j'avais de courir le rejoindre quand je voyais le panneau Baker Street. Après mes consultations, il m'arrive parfois de me dire qu'il me tarde de m'asseoir dans le salon et écouter Holmes jouer du violon ou parler de ses enquêtes. Mais c'est impossible. Soudain, il me semble que la température a montée, j'ai terriblement chaud. J'enlève mon écharpe et mon manteau, mon coeur bat la chamade et ma vue se trouble. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre pour inspirer l'air frais de dehors qui me fait un peu de bien. Mes jambes se mettent alors à trembler et je suis pris de sueurs froides, j'ai l'impression que j'ai une pierre dans l'estomac et mes paupières me semblent peser des tonnes. J'ai besoin de m'asseoir. Je chancelle, tente de rejoindre mon ancien fauteuil mais ne l'atteint jamais.

_**Usé par un monde**__**  
**__**Qu'on ne comprends plus**__**  
**__**Qu'on a jamais compris**__**  
**__**Mais qu'il continue**__**  
**__**A tourner encore**__**  
**__**A tourner toujours plus**__**  
**__**A faire tourner la tête**__**  
**__**A nos âmes perdues**__**  
**__**A nos coeurs qui appellent**__**  
**__**Et hurlent au secours**_

Je me réveille doucement, ma tête tourne un peu mais pas tant que ça. Il n'y a rien d'autre d'alarmant. Je m'étire, je me sens plutôt bien. J'ouvre les yeux et vois Holmes dormir sur mon torse nu. Je suis dans ma chambre. Ah oui, je me souviens, on a dormi dans ma chambre parce que mon lit est plus grand et que d'après lui "plus le lit est grand plus on peut s'aimer plus fort". Je caresse ses cheveux lentement et embrasse sa tempe. Puis, mon regard se tourne vers ma fenêtre, les rayons du soleil passent à travers, il doit faire particulièrement beau aujourd'hui. Je sens la chaleur sur mon bras et mon visage, je comprends pourquoi j'ai si chaud, et puis mon ami n'arrange pas l'affaire. Mais cela importe peu, j'aime le sentir près de moi. J'ai dans l'idée de me rendormir, paisible, mais ma caresse l'as apparemment réveillé. Il gémit et passe son nez sur mon torse, toujours les yeux fermés il embrasse chaque parcelle de peau tout en remontant vers ma bouche. Ma main quitte ses cheveux pour aller glisser dans son dos. Tandis que nous nous embrassons, ses mains caressent mon torse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir. Nos langues se séparent et il ouvre alors les yeux. Son sourire est magnifique, ses cheveux prennent une couleur plus claire avec les rayons du soleil. Il a l'air d'un ange. Mais je ne puis finir ma contemplation car ses mains coulissent déjà sur mon sexe et me font gémir de plus belle. Ses mains absolument divine réveillent le désir dans mon bas ventre et mes mains descendent aussi pour agripper ses fesses. Il gémit lui aussi et passe son nez dans mon cou qu'il commence à mordre alors qu'il commence à frictionner nos deux sexes ensemble, gardant un rythme lent qui me rends fou. Il murmure alors mon nom d'un sensualité incroyable.

"Ah, Watson..."

Je continue de caresser ses fesses et bouge mon bassin. Sa lenteur est insupportable mais c'est si bon.

"Watson"

J'en veux plus, tellement plus.

"Watson!"

Je joins mes mains aux siennes pour le faire accélérer et une bouffé de chaleur nous prends, l'orgasme n'est plus loin. Je tente alors de crier son nom mais n'y arrive pas. Mes mots sont bloqués dans ma gorge, je ne peux rien dire. J'ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort. Je...Je

"WATSON! Bon sang, mon vieux, vous m'avez fichu une sacrée peur!

-Holmes? Que ?

-Vous vous êtes évanoui et êtes rester inconscient quelques secondes."

_**Mais non y a plus de ciel  
Et non, y a plus d'amour  
Et plus que des troupeaux  
Des vendus, des vautours  
Des vendeurs de merveilles  
Des joueurs de tambours**_

Il m'aide alors à me relever, et m'aide à m'asseoir sur mon fauteuil non sans me préciser que pour une pointure en médecin tel que moi, je devrais faire plus attention et que si mes clients l'apprenaient. Enfin je ne l'écoute qu'à moitié car je suis plutôt perturbé. Je me suis évanoui. Vraiment?

Alors ce n'était qu'un songe. Je sens le rouge qui me monte aux joues en y repensant.

Comment ai-je pu faire un rêve sexuel sur Holmes?

Bizarrement la réponse, enfin, les réponses me viennent toutes seules à l'esprit. Il est toujours accroupi face à moi, à me scruter au cas où je tombe encore dans les pommes.

Ses yeux noisettes, ses cheveux noirs indomptable, ses traits fins, sa mâchoire carré, ses lèvres tentatrices...Faut que je reprenne mes esprits.

Pour l'instant je préfère oublier tout ça, j'y repenserai quand je serais seul.

_**Usé par l'avenir  
Usé par un meilleur  
Qui ressemble au pire  
Et oui, ça fait mal au coeur !  
**_

"Merci Holmes, je vais bien. Ce n'est qu'un coup de fatigue, j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, ma tension a du baisser.

-Je n'aurais pas de mal à vous croire mon cher Watson. Si nos quelques années de vie commune ne m'avait pas appris tout de vous.

-Je suppose que je ne pourrais jamais rien vous cacher."

Pendant une seconde j'ai eu peur qu'il devine que durant mon inconscience il avait été la source d'un fantasme tout à fait divin.

_**Usé par l'ironie**__**  
**__**Qui tua ma jeunesse**__**  
**__**Usé par la comédie**__**  
**__**Usé par les promesses**_

"Je ne pensais plus vous voir avant quelques années. Mais je vois que vous avez fait un effort pour venir me voir et je ne peux que vous remercier.

-Ce n'est pas un effort Holmes.

-Les cernes sous vos yeux, me montrent que vous vous tuer au travail pour contenter votre épouse et pour payer le loyer qui doit être légèrement plus élever qu'ici. Vous manquez de sommeil, les boutons de votre chemise sont décalés, je suppose alors que vous vous endormez tard et que les matins sont rudes. Peut-être es-ce votre épouse qui souhaite enfanter le plus rapidement possible ou peut-être que vous ne pouvez trouver le sommeil sans quelques airs de violon ? Bref, c'est exténué que vous êtes monté dans votre fiacre et que vous avez indiqué l'adresse de votre ancien domicile, sans doute par habitude. Dans les moments de fatigue, vous laissez toujours vos réflexes et vos vieilles habitudes prendre le dessus. De plus, votre éducation militaire et votre âme de médecin ne supportent pas d'avoir des regrets. Il ne faut pas être un expert en déduction pour voir que revenir ici pour à rendu mal à l'aise, la preuve vous avez été quelque peu maladroit, j'irai même jusqu'à dire que vous regrettez votre vie de célibataire endurci.

-Je suis ravie de voir que vous n'avez changé Holmes. Vous avez raison, je n'ai pas intentionnellement voulu venir ici, et, à vrai dire, je ressens de la culpabilité à quitter Baker Street. Je pensais que cela s'estomperait avec le temps...

-Mais apparement c'est le contraire. Je vois. Je sais ce que nous allons faire.

-Nous? Nous veut dire vous.

-Non nous veut dire nous, Watson. NOUS sommes exténués, je n'ai aucune enquête en cours et vous avez besoin de changer d'air.

-Où vous voulez en venir?

-Je vous ai déjà parlé de la maison à la campagne de mon frère Mycroft. Je suis sûr que y passer quelques jours serait des plus revigorant.

-Je ne suis pas sur, Mary

-Peut venir avec nous."

_**Usé par la folie  
Usé par le dégoût  
Usé d'être incompris  
De marcher à genou  
Usé par l'usure  
Usé par les regrets  
D'avoir fui l'aventure  
D'avoir fui la beauté**_

Nos regards se croisent, et d'un commun accord. Nous décidons de prendre des vacances, l'idée est vraiment alléchante. Je sens que mon corps s'en réjouit, en rentrant chez moi je fus pris d'un cri de soulagement lorsque mon épouse accepta l'offre de mon ancien colocataire. Je monte alors dans notre chambre, je me sens éreinté, j'enlève ma veste et ma chemise, il est tard et je ne souhaite que dormir mais il faut que je réfléchisse à mon...rêve. Malheureusement Mary entre dans la chambre et se met elle aussi au lit. La connaissant, elle ne s'endort jamais sans rien dire. Soit elle veut parler, soit elle veut s'affairer au devoir conjugal.

Cela ne me dérange pas mais j'ai vraiment envie d'être seul pour réfléchir. Je lui souris et lui annonce que je préfère prendre un bain avant de me coucher.

Dans la salle de bain, j'ouvre le robinet et bloque la sortie de l'eau.

Je me déshabille complètement et rentre dans la baignoire. L'eau chaude me fait du bien, je me détend quelque peu. Je repense à ce soir, sans le vouloir je suis venu à Baker Street et sans le vouloir j'ai...Comment ai-je pu faire un rêve érotique alors que je me suis évanoui?

Peut-être parce que je suis complètement et irrévocablement obsédé par cet homme.

Peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais voulu voir la vérité en face, je suis tout bonnement tombé dans le déni.

Quand j'ai rencontré Mary j'ai vu que je lui plaisais, alors tout naturellement et parce que je l'appréciais aussi j'ai décidé de l'épouser. Parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire, ce que tout gentleman fait. Et puisque je l'ai épousé, j'ai dû déménager. Quand j'y repense, tout est passé si vite, et je n'ai pratiquement rien pu décider. J'ai fait les choses qu'il fallait faire.

J'ai fait tout ça...par défaut.

_**Te voilà qui revient  
Te voilà toi mon frère  
Qui me dit prends ma main  
Marchons vers la lumière**_

"Oh c'est pas vrai, qu'es ce que j'ai fait?"

Holmes avait raison... Je ne supporte pas d'avoir des regrets. Je pensais faire la bonne chose en l'épousant et pourtant je ne fais que penser à lui, et je me sens comme un étranger dans ce qui est supposé être ma maison. ET je désire une autre personne que ma femme.

Si ça, ça ne veut pas dire que je regrette.

Et maintenant, je fais quoi?

"Hmmm"

A peine réveillé, il me semble que quelque chose ou quelqu'un me fait quelqu chose qui me fait étonnement du bien.

J'ouvre les yeux, l'horloge qui sert de réveil sur la table de chevet d'Holmes m'indique qu'il est juste le petit matin. Je me demande vaguement comment il peut réveiller aussi tôt mais la question s'envole très vite car plus bas, sous les draps mon cher colocataire s'affaire à une fellation d'ordre divine. Une de ses mains se balade sur mon torse tandis que l'autre caresse ma cuisse droite.

"Haan"

Sa langue coulisse sur mon sexe, ses vas et vient vont doucement, oh il adore faire ça, me rendre fou. Il sait que sa lenteur me fait fondre. Je plonge mes mains dans son cuir chevelu sans pourtant le forcer à accélérer.

Sa bouche se serre, oh seigneur, il joue avec mon membre qui durcit encore plus. Sa langue roule sur mon gland et un spasme me prend. Je vais jouir. Il le sent et relève la tête, malgré mon gémissement de frustration il cesse toute caresse pour me faire perdre la raison. Mais je ne peut m'empecher de lui sourire, je caresse sa joue et enfin il m'embrasse. Dieu divin, je retrouve enfin cette langue doucereuse. Soudain, je rends compte à quel point je me sens bien. Il cesse de m'embrasse pour me mordiller l'oreille et me murmurer des mots doux.

_**Et le coeur plein d'espoir  
Et le coeur infini  
On oublie qu'il fait noir  
Alors enfin on vit**_

"Hm Je t'aime...

-Oh John, j'espère que c'est de moi que vous rêvez!"

Quoi?!

Je sursaute. Mary me regarde avec un air doux, je suis dans notre lit conjugal. Avec Mary.

Oh ça a recommencé.

Mary me caresse la joue et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres, et ce qui aurait du me réjouir me...déçoit?

La sensation que je ressens n'est pas plaisante. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas ce que je veux ressentir. Mais je ne fais que rêver de nos baisers et de nos ébats alors, peut-être que la réalité n'est pas aussi...agréable.

"Oui, bien-sûr, de qui d'autre aurais-je pu rêver?

-Personne je l'espère, mais en entendant vous devriez vous lever, sinon nous allons rater notre train pour Chichester."

Pourtant, le plaisir que je ressens dans mes fantasmes n'a d'égal, il est sans pareil. Cela n'a absolument rien à voir avec ce que je ressens avec Mary.

Mais je dois remettre cela à plus tard. Chichester. Nous devons rejoindre Holmes à la gare.

* * *

"Quelle bonne idée Sherly que t'as eu là.

-Oh voyons, je sais l'intérêt peu commun que tu portes à Madame Watson.

-Et toi à Monsieur Watson.

-Il ne fait nul doute que nous serons nous entendre sur cette affaire. La ferveur religieuse actuelle ne permet pas l'adultère, et il ne faut pas gâcher la réputation du docteur.

-Oui mais si l'épouse va voir ailleurs par manque de négligence du mari. Si au final, tout deux annoncent qu'ils sont allés un peu trop vite en besogne et qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas autant qu'ils le pensaient, il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème.

-Ravi de t'entendre dire ça. Bon je suppose que je peux te laisser t'occuper de Mary. Je prendrais grand soin de Watson.

-Bien. Et, à propos, l'aphrodisiaque à t'il marché comme convenu?

-Mieux que je ne l'aurais imaginé."

* * *

Nous retrouvons les frères Holmes sur le quai. Mary est plutôt curieusement contente de retrouver Mycroft mais je n'y fait guère attention. Car je suis obnubilé par les lèvres de Sherlock qui me fait la remarque de notre léger retard. Je souris bêtement, la tentation de ses lèvres est monstrueuse. Mais je dois me reprendre, sérieusement.

Le voyage fut long mais pas déplaisant. Mycroft parlait du parc à Mary et une longue conversation sur la botanique les occupa le reste du voyage. Holmes et moi discutions de tout et de rien, je m'efforçais de ne pas regardais ces lèvres. Lèvres qui d'ailleurs souriaient d'un air triomphant. Il ne venait pas de résoudre une affaire alors que pouvait en être la source?

Il ne fallut pas quelques heures pour que tout deux, nous nous endormons et c'est non sans surprise que je rêve que ,non pas "il" mais "je", lui fais sauvagement et passionnément l'amour.

_**Et loin de leur tambours  
Et loin de l'inhumain  
On redevient fou à chaque matin**_

C'est donc pris de rougeur et d'une libido satisfaite par procuration que nous sommes arrivés dans la fameuse villa de vacances des Holmes.

Le domaine est somptueux, il plait à Mary qui ne cesse de pousser des petits cris de surprises. Puis, on nous indiqua nos chambres, curieusement la mienne est plus proche de celle de Holmes que de ma femme. Ce qui, de me dérangea aucunement.

Avec les jours, je venais à me rendre compte que je supportais de moins en moins la présence de Mary et que Holmes me manquais bien plus que je ne le pensais. Rapidement, ce qui n'était qu'obsession sexuelle est devenu de l'amour.

C'est ce jour-là que j'ai réalisé que mon mariage était une excuse pour refouler mon homosexualité ou plutôt ma bisexualité.

Cela fait une semaine que nous sommes à Chichester et pourtant, Mary ne cesse de couiner. Quand nous sommes seuls, Sherlock s'amuse à l'appeler "la souris geignarde", ce qui me fais plus rire qu'autres chose.

Alors que nous nous promenons dans le parc, Holmes et moi comme toujours discutons joyeusement tandis que son frère et mon épouse s'attarde sur les fleurs. Mais je ne m'en soucis guère, je suis occupé. Qu'elle flirte avec Mycroft, moi je ne me gène pas pour en faire de même avec son frère.

En effet, depuis deux ou trois jours, je m'amuse à le titiller. Prétextant tout et n'importe quoi pour le toucher, l'effleurer et même récemment le caresser. Ce qui au départ n'avait été qu'un jeu, m'a fait involontairement accélérer le contact et, aussi, lorsque ma main avait accidentellement "effleuré" son entrejambe, la lueur de désir dans ses yeux qui m'avait alors surpris me fit voir ce voyage d'un autre oeil. Depuis lors, il n'y avais eu que regards gourmands, lèvres tentatrices et mains baladeuses.

_**Un jour on s'est aimé  
Et ce jour c'est demain  
Un jour d'humanité  
Un jour de gloire**_

Ni lui ni moi n'avons encore succombé. Mais nous savons que lorsque ce jour arriverait, le plaisir, oh, nous montrerions au septième ciel.

"John! Regardez! Ces lys ne sont ils pas d'une beauté sans nom?

-Oh! je-

-N'approchez pas malheureuse avec vos plantes infernales!

-Quoi? Mais comment osez-vous?

-Mary, je-

-Toute bonne épouse se doit de se faire discrète même lorsqu'elle veut assassiner son propre mari.

-Mais que dites vous là?

-Il veut dire, Mary, que je suis fort allergique aux lys. D'ailleurs, je-Atchoum!

-Oh seigneur, voilà le mal est fait. Il vaudrait mieux que nous rentrons."

Sous mon regard amusé, Holmes persifle encore sur ma femme et ses fleurs, de mon côté je simule encore quelques éternuements et nous rentrons tout les deux vers le domaine. Mycroft ,bien-sûr, prend le soin de rassurer ma future ex-épouse et ils continuent leurs routes.

"Cela est fort ennuyeux, je pensais avoir sur moi une fiole, cela vous aurait pu calmer votre allergie, mon ami.

-Vous parlez de celle-ci?"

Il regarde alors la fiole avec ses yeux ronds. L'aphrodisiaque que j'avais tantôt pris dans la poche de son veston.

"On ne drogue pas un docteur aussi facilement, vous savez.

-Oh Watson, vous m'avez volé impudemment?

-Et à votre insu. Baisseriez vous votre garde en ma présence?

-J'en ai bien peur. Tiens, vous ne toussez plus?

-Oui , je crois que votre fiole fait son effet.

-Navré.

-Ne vous excusez pas Holmes, ceci m'a fait incroyablement plus de mieux qu'aucune autre drogue n'aurait pu me faire."

Puis j'ouvre la fiole et boit une gorgée, le liquide me réchauffe la poitrine instantanément. Je tend la fiole à mon ami qui boit lui aussi et jette le flacon par terre. Nous nous rapprochons, ma main dans la sienne. Front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux, nous sommes soudain prit d'un fou rire. L'euphorie du à la drogue nous rends fou, et main dans la main nous courons. Sans jamais s'arreter de rire, nous nous arrêtons prés de la falaise qui surplombe le domaine, les vagues qui s'écrasent furieusement contre les rochers couvrent nos cris et nos rires. Essoufflés, et entre deux baisers passionnés, nous nous dévêtons. Et c'est alors dans cette prairie abandonnée, sur une falaise du sud de l'Angleterre qui nous rappela étrangement la Bretagne, que tous mes fantasmes devinrent réalité.

"Comme vous m'avez manqué Holmes.

-Vous avez quitté l'amant pour la femme. Je vous avez bien dis que vous le regretteriez. Nul personne ne vous connaît aussi bien que moi.

-C'est vrai. Mais c'est du passé tout ça, cela aujourd'hui un an que j'ai quitté Mary, enfin que nous nous sommes quittés d'un commun accord.

-En effet. Pensez-vous que nous serions là si je ne vous avez pas influencé en diffusant de l'encens aphrodisiaque dans le salon?

-Il y a des chances, j'avais déjà rêvé de vous dans le fiacre, pas sexuellement certes, mais un souvenir, qui m'avait fait un remettre en question bien des fois.

-Et quel est-il si cela n'est pas indiscret?

-Un vieil homme m'avait posé une question. "

_**Un jour on s'est aimé  
Et ce jour c'est demain  
Un jour d'humanité  
Un jour d'humain **_


	4. So Gorgeous

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et pour le film : Guy Ritchie. Quant à la musique : Damien Saez.

**Titre** : So Gorgeous

**Rated** : M

**Note de l'auteur : 4ème chapitre ! Go! Go! Go! Je le dédis à Lua J qui m'as soufflée cette idée de "So gorgeous". Merci à toi! Et merci à vous toutes! Vos reviews me font super plaisir ^^ n'hésitez pas à laisser vos propositions! **

**I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

J'ai rencontré John Watson en l'an 1878. Quel mois ? Quel jour ? Aucune idée. C'est important ? Non ? Bon.

La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai su que je l'appréciait. Il était différent d'une certaine manière, enfin, pour un ancien militaire. J'ai pris plaisir à l'analyser sans le lui cacher. Ce qui était différent avec lui, et ce qui l'est toujours d'ailleurs, c'est que ces charmants yeux azur illuminent lorsque mon sens de la déduction prend le relais. La plupart des gens sont impressionnés au premier abord, pourtant ils partent en courant dés que je commence à percer leurs petits secrets. Lui, plus je creuse en lui, plus il me flatte de compliments.

Mais ça je ne l'ai découvert que quand notre glorieuse collocation a commencée.

Non, je vous parle du premier regard, de la première impression, de la première sensation.

_**« Si la grâce avait un nom**__  
__**Elle porterait le tien... »**_

J'étais au laboratoire de chimie de l'hôpital quand un professeur lambda que j'avais déjà vu auparavant entra avec son vieil ami de la faculté de médecine. Dés qu'il est entré dans la pièce, j'ai entendu son boitement et sa canne. Savoir qu'il était un médecin militaire en congé tout juste revenu d'Afghanistan et sans famille pour le loger fut l'évidence même.

Le fait qu'il soit un militaire revenu au pays sans le bagage « alcoolémie dû au traumatisme » vu assez pour moi pour lui proposer d'emménager avec moi au 221b Baker Street.

Dans mes souvenirs, il n'avait pratiquement rien dit. Stupéfait, ce n'est que plus tard qu'il me demanda comment je déduisait toute ses choses. Il fut alors le premier à ne pas me considérait comme un monstre de foire.

_**« C'est écrit dans nos yeux**__  
__**C'est écrit dans nos mains... »**_

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai su qu'il me plaisait. Le fait qu'il soit un homme ? Absolument rien à faire. Au contraire, cela m'arrange.

Dans le fiacre qui nous emmène à notre nouveau domicile, je lui explique alors le comment du pourquoi et lui ne peut décrocher son regard du mien. Ses yeux sont d'une rare pureté qui éclairent tous sur leurs passages. Il m'encourage à continuer et je ne sais pas si c'est par ego ou juste que le voir tellement intéressé par mes déductions qui me fais ressentir une chaleur hors du commun dans mon bas-ventre.

Bref, sa présence m'est devenu indispensable. Qui l'aurait cru ?

Pourtant, c'est bien connu qu'on réfléchit mieux lorsqu'on est seul. Mais pour moi, tout prenait un sens en sa présence.

Puis il prit place dans mes enquêtes. Avoir son propre médecin démontre bien des avantages, encore aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui.

Lui qui pensait prendre sa retraite ! Pourtant, il n'a fallu que quelques séances d'autopsie pour qu'il est de nouveau l'envie de soigner. Sans parler des soirées dans la salle de bain où il coud et recoud mes blessures.

_**« Impossible est l'amour**__  
__**Possible est de s'aimer... »**_

En conclusion, mon nouveau colocataire était doué dans son métier, plus intelligent que la moyenne et d'un physique plus qu'avantageux. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où, bien que forcé, lors de nos sorties au restaurant ou à l'opéra, des tribus de femelles se sont retournées dans sa direction en glapissant comme des dindes lorsqu'il leur accordent un sourire poli.

Ce n'est qu'au sixième mois que j'ai découvert que je ressentais une certaine jalousie lorsque son sujet d'intérêt n'était plus ma personne.

Il m'a fallu six mois de plus pour l'assumer.

Et comme vous devez vous en doutez, il n'en a fallu pas plus que deux autres pour qu'il me le reproche. Donc si vous êtes doués en calcul, il nous as fallu quatorze mois pour soulager la tension entre nous. Pour se qui est de la régler nous n'avons pas usé d'originalité. Là c'est vrai que nous avons fait comme tout autre couple : nous nous sommes tout simplement envoyés à l'air.

Bon, la pratique n'as pas été aussi facile que la théorie.

Nous nous disputions au sujet d'une jeune femme, qu'à l'époque (et encore maintenant mais seulement dans mes pensées) je surnommais la "sainte idiote". Bref, nous parlions de l'attraction entre John et Mary. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de cacher mes sarcasmes et ça n'as pas raté, le ton est monté et des mots ainsi que des gestes ont été regrettés, mais pas tous. Non, en fait, il n'y en a eu certains dont je me délecte encore.

_**« Mais pourvu que toujours**__  
__**Reste l'Immaculé... »**_

La plupart des gens se retrouve bloqués dans une relation, au stade préliminaire de la relation s'entend. Vous savez, quand vous crevez d'amour pour quelqu'un et que vous ne savez pas clairement ces sentiments à votre égard. Généralement, vous demandez conseil, et vos amis, qui ne sont pas à votre place et donc trouvent toutes les réponses trop facilement, vous donne le conseil suivant : « fonce. » ou « Plaque-le contre un mur et viole-le. ».

Des conseils dont on évite de suivre par peur de briser toute relation avec l'être aimé.

Et bien, figurez-vous que ce n'est peut-être pas un si mauvais conseil que ça ! Dans mon cas, l'idée venait de moi-même. Enfin...plus techniquement, c'est la réaction entraînée par l'envie de le faire arrêter de hurler contre moi plus l'envie insatiable d'embrasser ses lèvres depuis plus d'un an.

_**« Because you are so gorgeous**__  
__**Even if I want to be alone... »**_

C'est vrai que j'ai failli mourir ce soir-là, mais de plaisir, on est montés au septième ciel. C'est au contact de ses lèvres que j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais me passer de lui. A ce moment-là, j'ai posé mes crocs sur lui, il était désormais hors de question qu'il parte vivre une vie où je serais en dehors de l'équation. Il m'est arrivé d'essayer de me faire à l'idée que je vieillirais seul et deviendrais aigri et pourrirais encore plus la vie de mon entourage. L'idée était alléchante bien-sûr mais bon...

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai changé d'avis. John est à moi, c'est tout. Et d'une certaine façon, je suis tout à lui aussi mais ça...On en reparlera plus tard.

_**« You are so gorgeous**__**  
**__**Even if I never wanted to fall... »**_

Où j'en étais ? Ah ! Oui. Ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ah bonté divine.

Je ne pense pas qu'il y ai de mot pour exprimer ce que j'ai ressenti. Si, un jour vous avez désiré quelque chose ou quelqu'un ardemment. Voire passionnément. Que vous ne pouviez cesser d'y penser pendant des semaines et des mois, alternant période de doutes et les périodes où vous vous disiez que seule cette chose pouvait vous rendre heureux. Que cette chose arrivait à modifier votre humeur à une vitesse considérable et que vous ne pouviez rien y faire.

Et, soudain, cette chose arrive. Oui, elle est à vous.

Si vous vous souvenez de ce que vous avez ressenti à ce moment là, vous êtes à 45% de ce que j'ai ressenti. Et 65% si c'était une personne aimée.

Je me suis permis de le serrer contre moi, la faute était commise alors quitte à plonger, aussi le faire du plongeoir le plus haut. Mon ardeur s'élève d'un cran au-dessus alors que je le sens se détendre. Naturellement, je pris son soupir pour un feu vert donc j'ai continué. Mes mains ont glissées dans son dos tandis que plus haut, ma langue inquisitrice demandait l'accès à sa bouche. Je suppose que je ne pourrais jamais savoir à quel point son trouble fut grand étant donné son expression quand il me regarda.

Pendant une demie seconde j'ai cru qu'il allait me frapper et pendant l'autre demie j'ai cru qu'il allait partir en courant.

_**« You are so gorgeous**__**  
**__**Even if I used to walk alone**__**  
**__**You are so gorgeous... »**_

Et bien, figurez-vous que ce ne fut ni l'un ni l'autre. Il s'est juste jeté sur moi, littéralement.

Pas que je m'en plaigne, bien au contraire. Au lieu de le troubler mon baiser lui as éclairci les idées. Et donc, pour nous il fut alors évident que nous allions régler cette dispute sous la couette. Lui aussi devait bouillir de désir car il n'y eu que gémissement et cri de plaisir. Pas d'inquiétudes par rapport à notre première fois commune, nos corps ont juste simplement fusionnés. Nos langues et nos mains se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver, je dégustais son cou avec délectation. Lui me mordillait l'oreille et je gémis plus aiguë que d'habitude sous cette caresse, je sentis son sourire sur ma tempe.

Son passe temps favoris depuis ces dernières années est de trouver mes points faibles lorsque nous faisons l'amour. Même si je suis heureux de susciter un tel intérêt qui de plus le rends hilare, moi j'ai quelques difficultés. Peut-être parce que je m'expose ouvertement et que même si je suis sûr de...de l'aimer et que je lui accorde toute ma confiance...lui montrer toutes mes faiblesses fut un coup dur. Mais pas insurmontable. C'est comme faire du sport, avec de la pratique, on arrive à aller encore plus loin.

Et ensuite, tout est allé très vite. Watson a cessé de courtiser des jeunes femmes pour ne se concentrer que sur moi et en particulier sur mon corps. Je dois dire que je m'en suis senti soulagé et je m'en félicite moi-même, aucune femme n'aurait pu décemment supporter son appétit sexuel.

_**« Ne baisse pas les yeux**__  
__**Et laisse les destins**__  
__**Et le vert et le bleu**__  
__**Se marient si bien**_

_**Mais demain nul ne sait**__  
__**Tu le dis si bien**__  
__**Qui sait on s'aimerait**__  
__**Sous le souffle divin... »**_

Rien que d'y repenser un sourire prends place sur mes lèvres. Avec le recul je me dis que c'était simple en fait. Les tergiversations ne servent pas à grand chose dans une relation, seul l'action fait avancer les choses.

Je sors de mes pensées et me masse la nuque, je suis resté trop longtemps sans bouger contre la tête de lit. Pris d'une envie soudaine de fumer, je tends mon bras pour attraper ma pipe, le sachet de tabac et des allumettes. Mes déplacements ainsi que la fumée ont eu pour effet de réveiller mon amant qui s'était endormi la tête sur ma poitrine et son bras le long de mon torse. Ses paupières papillonnent, s'habituant à la lumière et puis il me sourit. Il se relève pour m'embrasser et revient à sa place initiale. Ma main qui caressait ses cheveux descend pour dessiner des cercles invisibles sur son omoplate, le faisant soupirer de bien-être.

« C'est quel souvenir?

-Hm plaît-il ?

-Vous ne fumez que pour deux occasions : réfléchir à une enquête ou vous souvenir. Il n'y as pas d'enquête en cours alors c'est la deuxième option.

-Cher John, vos années à mes côtés vous ont été plus que bénéfique. Je devrais m'en féliciter.

-Vous le faites déjà à longueur de temps, contentez-vous de me répondre. »

Il se relève encore mais ce n'est que pour mieux m'arracher ma pipe et dévorer ma bouche. J'approfondis le baiser et me glisse un peu plus dans le lit, redécouvrant le doux contact de l'oreiller. Il prends mon geste pour une invitation et fais glisser sa langue dans mon cou puis sur mon torse, ce qui est tout à fait divin mais hélas je dois y mettre un terme. Je me relève et récupère ma pipe en terre non sans cesser d'embrasser mon amant fougueux.

« Cela aurait été avec une immense joie, si je n'avais pas entendu Lestrade sonner à la porte il y a plus d'une heure. Fort heureusement, notre logeuse lui as assuré que nous dormions et qu'il devrait attendre une heure pour être reçu convenablement.

-Quoi ?

-Je crains que nous n'ayons plus le temps. Il devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

-Oh Sherlock ! »

Je me lève et récupère mes vêtements laissés par terre avec nos ébats de la veille. Lui est toujours nu dans le lit, avec notre drap cachant juste ce qu'il faut. Il fait la moue et se rallonge. Je finis de m'habiller alors qu'il ne cesse de m'aguicher, s'étirant comme un chat et réveillant mon désir alors que le moment est mal-venu. Cela le fait rire, je ne sais ce qui me retient de lui sauter dessus et de le violer sauvagement.

« Si l'inspecteur monte et nous trouve ici, ce n'est pas ma réputation qui en prendra un sacré coup.

-Le seul coup sacré ici, c'est vous mon ami.

-Ne me cherchez pas John.

-Voyons pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je vous ais déjà trouvé.

-John . »

_**« Because you are so gorgeous**__  
__**Even if I want to be alone**__  
__**You are so gorgeous**_

_**Even if I never wanted to fall**__  
__**You are so gorgeous**__  
__**Even if I used to walk alone**__  
__**You are so gorgeous... »**_

Il me regarde d'un air implorant mais je ne cède pas. Il s'enroule encore dans le drap et mon esprit ne peut s'empêcher de le comparer à un dieu grec. Fort heureusement, Lestrade arrive et se fait accueillir par notre logeuse. Je n'écoute guère leur discussion car la vue d'un docteur Watson sursautant de panique, se levant durement étant donné que le drap dans lequel il s'était enroulé il y a quelques minutes est décidé à rester accroché à son corps. Bien que je le trouve terriblement tentant dans sa manoeuvre, j'entreprends d'aider mon apollon et lui tends ses habits.

« Je vous l'avez bien dit. »

Son regard se veut mauvais mais le rendu lui donne un air plus amusé qu'autre chose. Je sais tout autant que lui que cette situation d'être presque pris en flagrant délit l'excite.

Il finit de se vêtir et réorganise ses cheveux à la va-vite.

« Cessez donc de rire, Holmes.

-Pourquoi vous plaigniez-vous ? Vous l'avez cherché, Watson.

-Si vous m'aviez répondu plus tôt...

-Oh non, ne rejetez pas la faute sur moi !

-Tiens au fait, vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu ! »

Je souris une dernière fois quand j'entends Lestrade toquer. Et c'est en ouvrant la porte au détective que je lui répondis.

« De notre première fois, très cher. »

Je crois que Lestrade n'as jamais eu autant de mal à m'expliquer une affaire.

_**« You are the one**  
**You're the one** **... »**_


	5. Défoncé, défonce moi

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et pour le film : Guy Ritchie. Quant à la musique : Damien Saez.

**Titre** : Défoncé, défonce moi

**Rated** : M...Ah oui oui oui !

**Note de l'auteur : Et voilà le 5ème et (probablement avant dernier) chapitre! Toujours inspirer de Saez, j'avoue qu'il manque d'originalité, c'est juste du bon gros Slash fait maison ^^ **

**I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

La nuit fut longue, Watson est rentré tard de ses consultations.

Il était exténué mais pas assez pour refuser un bain à deux. Je lui avais fais une fausse promesse, celle de rester sage. Pourtant il le sait, je ne peux m'empêcher de toucher son corps parfait quand il est à proximité. Mais j'ai fais de mon mieux, c'est vrai, j'ai quand même attendu qu'on soit dans notre lit pour entamer le plat de résistance.

Et la nuit fut dès plus chaude, le bain lui avait fait un bien fou et le bon docteur avait alors redoublé de passion dans nos ébats torrides. A tel point que je me réveillai avant lui ce matin. Je me permis de le regarder un peu dormir puis décida de me lever. Le laissant seul dans le lit tandis que je me dirigeais toujours nu dans la salle de bain. Je me débarbouillas le visage et fis un brin de toilette, c'est alors que j'entendis gémir.

Il commençait à se réveiller, fort bien. Je n'en tînt pas compte et continua de m'habiller, sans penser une seule seconde qu'en revenant dans notre chambre, une surprise m'attendais.

_**« J'y peux rien tu m'allumes**_

_**Rien qu'à me regarder.. »**_

Et me voilà, maintenant.

Rentrant silencieusement dans notre chambre, debout à quelques pas de notre lit, s'émerveillant de cette vision irréaliste. Watson, nu, couché sur le ventre, un bras au dessus de sa tête le maintenant, et l'autre main sur son sexe. Ses yeux sont fermés et il continue de gémir sensuellement, il ne s'arrête pas. Il continue sans cesse de soupirer mon prénom. Sa main fait des mouvements lents et lascifs.

_**« Ça m'excite **_ _**ça me défonce ... »**_

Bon sang, nulle vision n'a t-elle jamais été aussi excitante.

Watson se donnant du plaisir, son visage est alors encore plus expressif tandis qu'il pense être seul. Je frissonne, une bouffé de chaleur sort de ma bouche.

J'ai envie de lui, vraiment, j'ai envie de le prendre sauvagement surtout que sa position n'aide pas à calmer mon imagination. Avec ses mouvements, le drap tombe peu à peu et à présent j'ai une vue parfaite sur ses hanches et son postérieur. Il écarte les jambes pour avoir un mouvement plus fluide, oh seigneur, il va me tuer !

Mais je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je suis fasciné par ce spectacle érotique.

_**« Juste à te voir danser à mes genoux**_

_**Comme un ange en danger.. »**_

Les sons qui sortent de sa bouche divine deviennent sauvages il prend définitivement son pied apparemment. Il ne remarque même pas que je suis là , trop concentré sur la cadence qu'il mène sur son sexe gonflé. Je me décide à approcher, si je reste là à regarder, je vais finir par venir sans même le toucher. Et les tâches sur la moquette seraient trop suspectes pour Madame Hudson.

Je m'approches de plus en plus et défait mon pantalon que j'avais cru bon d'enfiler quelques minutes plus tôt. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir de bonheur quand mon sexe érigé plus que jamais se libère de mon caleçon. Gémissement qu'il entends bien-sûr.

_**« Tu me le fais ça me le fais**_

_**De te savoir pareil... »**_

Il sursaute quelque peu sous la surprise. Je lui lance un sourire des plus pervers, il rougit. Il est adorable j'ai envie de... Oh de tellement de choses, son côté pervers me parvient rarement alors autant en profiter. On ne sortira pas aujourd'hui. A la fin de la journée, il faudra peut-être changer le lit car rien au monde ne peux m'empêcher de le désirer. Il m'excite, et tente de placer quelques mots mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps. C'est trop tard, il a osé prendre son pied sans moi, il va voir, sa punition sera extrême, il ne va pas le regretter. Je me place derrière lui, et remplace sa main par la mienne. Il se cambre de suite. De mon autre main, je caresse son torse, il gémit de plus belle tandis que je mord son épaule et embrasse avidement sa nuque.

« Alors docteur, on prends du plaisir sans moi ? C'est pas très fair-play. »

_**« Écorché déchiré **_

_**Jusqu'à n'en plus savoir**_

_**A n'avoir jamais su**_

_**Qui je suis où je vais... »**_

Sa réponse est un gémissement affreusement excitant. Il frotte son bassin contre mon érection alors que j'accélère et ralentis mes mouvements de main le rendant fou. Il a ses deux mains qui le maintiennent et pourtant le plaisir lui tourne la tête et le font tanguer sous mon poids. Ma main qui joue avec ses tétons remonte et passe sous son menton pour guider sa bouche vers la mienne. Le baiser est terriblement bon, passionnée, nos langues se mordent, se caressent et se sucent.

_**« Je sais plus **_

_**Si c'est toi qui suce **_

_**Ou si c'est moi... »**_

Ses lèvres me font vibrer et je sens que plus bas, il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps. Il le sens d'ailleurs et son sourire pervers me redonne encore une bouffé de chaleur. Il gémit de frustration quand je ralentis encore ma main, il me lance un faux regard furieux et sa main rejoint sa place initiale. Il accélère lui-même le mouvement de ma main et je le regarde faire, me mordant la lèvre pour pas venir de suite. Je profite du spectacle. Il guide ma main, toujours en balançant son bassin mais cette fois il me regarde. Ses yeux bleus me disent « baise moi ».

Il mord sa lèvre rougit par l'excitation et rejetant sa tête en arrière, il jouit.

_**« Qui te pousse et qui rentre à l'intérieur de toi**_

_**A m'en imploser le cœur, à m'en exploser le cœur... »**_

Seigneur, il est beau.

Je ne sas pas comment je fais pour ne pas venir aussi, mais qu'importe à peine est-il sortit de l'orgasme qui pourtant avait l'air plutôt puissant, il me regarde avidement comme un félin face à sa proie et me plaque contre le matelas. Je sais que je vais apprécier la suite.

En parlant de sucer...Il embrasse mon torse et me prends en bouche sans ménagement.

Je agrippe aux draps tant le plaisir est grand ! J'ai l'impression d'exploser de plaisir. Sa bouche si chaude autour de mon pénis frustré, un vrai délice. Il ne s'amuse pas à jouer pour une bonne il met juste ses merveilleux talents à exécution. Oui John est un maître en la matière, je ne sais pas cela fait partie de l'entraînement militaire mais c'est un dieu de la pipe !

_**« Écorché déchiré écartelé **_

_**Écorché déchiré écartelé ... »**_

Je ne met pas beaucoup de temps à venir et me déverse dans sa bouche en un cri. J'ai la tête dans les nuages, haletant. Il s'allonge près de moi.

C'était parfait, ça l'est toujours bien-sûr. Mais certaines plus que d'autre.

Comme si les autres fois étaient des formalités et puis d'un coup, on fait l'amour comme la première fois. C'était juste magique. On fixe le plafond sans rien dire le temps de récupérer notre souffle. Et puis on se regarde. Pas besoin de mots. Nos yeux et nos sourires parlent pour nous.

On le refait? Ok.

Ses mains baladeuses se promènent sur mon corps, tout doucement. Il dépose de légers baisers un peu partout. Le fait-il exprès ? Aucune idée.

En tous cas, ça fait son effet.

Un désir sauvage s'empare de moi, sa douceur me rend dingue et soudain mes instict primitif prennent le dessus. Le fauve est devenu la proie. Je ne suis qu'un homme après tout! Dès que je reprends le contrôle je le perds aussitôt. La prise de pouvoir, ça mesdames c'est plus puissant que du viagra! Je me jette alors sur lui et dévore ses lèvres, il ne se débat pas et je sens son sourire contre ma tempe.

_**« Défoncé défonce moi ; moi sans dessous dessus**_

_**Déchiré déchire moi , moi sans dessous dessus**_

_**Défoncé défonce moi ; moi sans dessous dessus**_

_**Déchiré allez déchire moi ; moi sans dessous dessus... »**_

Oh, mon garçon tu ne devrais pas prendre autant de plaisir à te laisser faire, je pourrais y prendre goût.

_**« Tu es beau quand tu jouis... »**_

Il me serre alors dans ses bras, il se met en position assise et mordille mon oreille avec gourmandise. Je me délecte de ses caresses, le plaisir monte. Nos mains parcourent nos corps et ma sauvagerie en prend un coup quand nos yeux se rencontrent. Il me regarde avec tellement de tendresse que mon coeur tremble. Il est le seul à me défaillir de la sorte. Nos bouches se rejoignent encore, le baiser se fait doux et sensuel. Mais au fil des minutes il se fait plus pressant et John commence à haleter, indice comme quoi plus bas ça commence à le démanger. La preuve, il lance un plan d'attaque sur mon cou et mes tétons. Je frémis, j'ai chaud et ça rate pas, mon sexe gonflé commence à réclamer sa pâté. Un coup d'oeil vers nos membres le met sur la voie et ils commence à les frictionner d'une main.

Je gémis, oh je sens que je vais pas tenir autant cette fois. Je prends son autre main et la guide vers mon intimité. Il me lance un regard étonné.

_**« Attends moi tu vas voir ce que tu fais de moi**_

_**Attends moi tu vas voir ce que je fais de toi... »**_

Et oui très cher, cette fois, j'ai envie de perdre le contrôle.

J'ai envie qu'il me prenne aussi sauvagement que je le fais d'habitude.

Je veux oublier que je suis vivant et me laisser emporter par le plaisir d'être à sa merci.

Il laisse alors nos pénis pour s'occuper de moi. Je bouge alors mon bassin pour continuer la friction tandis que trois doigts plongent dans ma bouche pour que je les humidifient. Il passe son autre bras autour de ma taille pour me maintenir dans cette position. Quand il baisse sa main pour me pénétrer, je plonge mon nez dans ses cheveux châtains. Hum, il sent divinement bon. Ce qui ne fait que m'exciter encore plus malgré l'intrusion dans mon derrière. La sensation est étrange, légèrement dérangeante et mon bassin bouge inconsciemment. Ses doigts font des mouvements de ciseaux entre mes chairs et je me détend peu à peu. Je m'accroche à ses larges et musclées épaules alors qu'il me soulève lentement. Il attrape mes fesses et fait rentrer son gland avec fluidité. Je gémis mais pas de douleur comme il le pense. Je prends ses mains et m'empale moi-même sur lui.

_**« C'est moi qui m'extasie**_

_**Tu es beau quand tu m'obéis**_

_**C'est moi qui m'extasie... »**_

C'est bon, étrange oui, mais je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel!

Il m'agrippe par la taille et les hanches et nos mouvements hachés se déchaînent. Je gémis son prénom sans ménagement. Lui aussi ne se dérange pas pour montrer son plaisir. Il ferme les yeux et ses joues sont rouges de plaisir. Je crois que je pourrais le dévorer. J'embrasse ses joues et plonge de nouveau mon nez dans ses cheveux. Mes mains, elles, parcourent son dos. Il touche enfin ma prostate et sous un spasme incontrôlable mes mains lui griffent l'omoplate. Je le sens se tendre sous ce contact, je tente de m'excuser mais ses yeux m'en dissuadent. Il aime ça, le fourbe.

"_**Attends moi tu vas voir ce que tu fais de moi**_

_**Attends moi tu vas voir ce que je fais de toi**_

_**Tu es beau quand tu jouis**_

_**C'est moi qui m'extasie**_

_**Tu es beau quand tu m'obéis**_

_**C'est moi qui m'extasie.. »**_

Ses coups de reins se font plus rapides, il est proche de l'orgasme. Je me penche alors en arrière et nous passons en position allongé. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, Watson se déchaîne plus que jamais et je ne réponds plus de moi. Mes mains griffent son dos et arrachent les draps.

Je ne sais plus où donner la tête, le plaisir est incomparable!

John passe ses bras sous mes cuisses et les écartent encore plus. Il a un libre champ de tir et en bon militaire, il ne le rate pas. Il fini par asséner des assauts fatals à ma prostate qui me font monter au septième ciel.

Je ma cambre comme jamais dans un cri libérateur tandis qu'il vient en moi avec fougue. Ouah. C'est fabuleux.

Je laisse mes bras pantelants retomber et John tombe sur mon torse. Il respire fort tout comme moi. Je n'ai plus aucune force tant l'orgasme était fantastique. Il lève la tête vers moi avec un air joueur, il rit en frottant son nez contre mon épaule.

« Ah, Sherlock, mon ami.

-Oui John ?

-C'était...c'est..hé je n'ai même pas les mots pour dire. »

Il rit de plus belle. A ce point-là ?

« L'expérience vous as t-elle plu ?

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une. »

Comblé et repu. Que demandais de mieux ?

« -C'est le cas de le dire. Et encore une fois, vous avez la preuve que le mariage ne vous aurez guère satisfait.

-Oh non, inutile de recommencer, j'ai bien renoncé à cette affaire, et vous le savez très bien.

-Mais c'est mon devoir d'amant de vous combler et de vous prouvez que vous avez fait le bon choix. »

Il ne répond pas, se contenant de sourire et prends ma main dans la sienne.

_**« Défoncé défonce moi ; moi sans dessous dessus**_

_**Déchiré déchire moi , moi sans dessous dessus**_

_**Défoncé défonce moi ; moi sans dessous dessus**_

_**Déchiré allez déchire moi ; moi sans dessous dessus... »**_

« Il est inutile de préciser que vous n'irez pas au cabinet aujourd'hui ?

-Oh Sherlock...

-Non, ce n'était pas une question à proprement parler, l'auteur a mis un point d'interrogation pour la forme.

-Tu ne changeras jamais.

-Pourquoi changer ? C'est ridicule, vous avez besoin de repos John. Vous ne sortirez pas aujourd'hui.

-Ah parce que c'est avec vous que j'aurais du repos.

-Pas la peine de tergiverser. J'ai raison un point c'est tout. Et il sera plus agréable pour vous d'accepter votre sort en silence.

-Très bien , je vois. Si c'est le grand Sherlock Holmes qui le dit. »


	6. On s'endort sur des braises

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et pour le film : Guy Ritchie. Quant à la musique : Damien Saez.

**Titre** : On s'endort sur des braises (suite de Je suis perdu)

**Rated** : M

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà, voici la suite du chapitre 2 "je suis perdu" oui celui avec Steve! En fin de compte je n'arrête pas le recueil, j'ai encore pleins d'idées! D'ailleurs cette suite aura une suite, que je ferais sans coupure. Les prochains chapitres seront : Lula, Je veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe, sexe, j'hallucine, menacés mais libres et les hommes. Je verrai ensuite si je continue.**

**Note 2 : Chapitre écrit pour Gwenhifar :) Merci de me suivre et merci à vous toutes aussi de laisser des reviews ! **

**I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

Watson pov

_**"Au dedans des paupières  
De tes yeux qui renversent  
Pile entre les phalanges  
De la pluie sur la braise  
Ces envies qui nous poussent  
A embrasser le vide..."**_

8h du matin. Jeudi 17 septembre 1897.

Aujourd'hui, je ne me l'explique pas, je me sens incroyablement fatigué. Pourtant les journées ne sont pas longues. L'été, bien qu'anglais, est encore là. Les patients ne remplissent donc pas la salle d'attente.

Pourtant je suis las. Éreinté de toutes ses insomnies inexpliquées. Pourtant le soir, je sens que je pourrais dormir plusieurs jours et le matin, c'est comme si je m'éveillais d'un long sommeil alors qu'il n'en ai rien.

Et durant la journée, rien ne semble attirer mon intérêt. Tout semble maussade, mou et sans couleur.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me fais le plus souffrir. Le fait de savoir la source de mon mal ou la source de ma guérison ?

_**"...Oui, les bras en croix  
A filer à l'anglaise  
Dans tes yeux tout au bout  
Ce qu'il reste de nous  
Emporté par la mer  
Qui s'endort sur les braises..."**_

Le mal ? Eh bien, comme dirait un poète français c'est les femmes.

La guérison ? … Revenir à la source du mal. C'est à dire revenir à Baker Street.

Mais cela m'est impossible, nous nous sommes séparés. Et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons assez de force pour se retrouver. Ni lui ni moi n'avons assez de courage pour faire le premier pas.

J'ai toujours eu un certain attachement envers Sherlock Holmes, mon ami et colocataire avait été le seul à me redonner goût à la vie après mon accident en Afghanistan. Enquêtes fabuleuses et trépidantes. Il est l'homme le plus talentueux que je ne rencontrerais plus jamais. Je lui faisais confiance au point de lui confier ma vie et son charisme le rendait invincible. A tel point qu'il m'est arrivé quelque fois d'oublier qu'il n'était qu'un homme et j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'un jour je le perdrais.

_**"...Accroché à leur cou  
On finit tous un jour  
Par se croire immortel  
Sur le bord des falaises..."**_

Ce qui devait être notre dernière enquête commune et qui avait fini en voyage dans toute l'Europe n'est désormais plus qu'un souvenir lointain. Il avait encore réussi à me convaincre, bien-sûr, comment aurais-je pu lui résister ?

Mes sentiments m'avaient toujours rendu pathétique, c'est le sentiment que j'éprouvai. Alors, j'ai fui, et de la manière la plus lâche parce que j'ai fui dans les bras d'une femme. Alors que je serais le premier à crier haut et fort que le cœur doit passer avant la logique et la raison. Mais non ,je n'ai pas eu le courage, et maintenant je vis avec des regrets. Mon cœur se serre quand je pense à ce que j'aurais dû faire si j'avais su.

Et je rentre le soir chez moi et regarde ma femme avec des yeux sans amour. Elle en a bien assez pour nous deux, c'est ça qui fait tenir le soupçon de couple que nous sommes. Au fond, c'est pitoyable d'être devenu exactement ce que je ne voulais pas et pourtant, c'est ma faute. Je ne rêvais que d'enfants joyeux illuminant une famille de leurs sourires et une femme aimante que j'ai déjà. Mais le sort a fait que je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme et que j'ai essayé de ne rien ressentir et en désespoir de cause j'ai moi-même détruit mon cœur.

_**"...J'ai pas voulu tout ça  
J'ai pensé qu'à moi  
J'ai pas voulu tout ça..."**_

Nous étions en Suisse pour empêcher une Guerre Mondiale et Sherlock allait affronté son ennemi Moriarty. Je m'inquiétai pour son sort mais la confiance que j'avais accumulé pour lui m'avait forcé à me concentrer sur ma mission et de le laisser partir.

C'est comme ça que je suis arrivé trop tard.

Il serrait contre lui son ennemi et alors que j'ouvrais la porte qui menait à la terrasse, j'ai alors vu les deux hommes plongeaient dans les chutes de Reichenback.

Nos regards se sont croisés une seconde, une seule petite seconde comme s'il avait su que je serais là pour le voir tomber. C'est à cette seconde que j'ai su que mes sentiments n'étaient pas vains. J'ai vécu la scène comme si le temps s'était ralentis par lui-même, Sherlock Holmes a fermé les yeux et à basculé en arrière dans le vide.

J'étais là, et je n'ai rien fait. Je ne pouvais bouger. Je n'y croyait pas, je ne pouvais y croire.

J'ai fermé mes yeux, priant que ce soit un cauchemar et que j'allais me réveiller dans notre chambre. Mais la vie n'en fut pas ainsi car quelques jours plus tard je me tenais devant l'église à son enterrement. Je ne me souviens pas de comment je suis rentré à Londres, il n'était plus là, il était dans les eaux glaciales suisses et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de le rejoindre.

Car je savais que mourir à ses côtés était infiniment mieux que de vivre sans lui.

_**"...Au dedans de tes yeux  
Les torrents traversant  
Paupières. Avant d'aller  
S'échouer sur la braise  
On en a vu navires  
Qui ne sachant pas lire  
Les cartes se noyaient  
Tous au pied des falaises..."**_

Mes yeux versaient des larmes que je ne commandais pas, je suis resté des jours au milieu de notre salon , seul. J'étais persuadé qu'il me reviendrais, sans prévenir, avec une fausse barbe et des blessures mal refermées. Il me permettrait de me mettre en colère contre lui et me sourirait. Oui, il me ferait son sourire comme quant il savait comment l'histoire se finissait, ce sourire qui me retournait l'estomac et me faisait sourire à mon tour.

Et ses yeux noirs pleins de malice qui brillaient quand je le surprenais. Il adorais les surprises, au final, il était plein de contradictions et cela me plaisait.

Il m'intriguais plus chaque jours et je l'aimais.

On ne parle jamais aussi bien d'une personne que quand elle meurt.

_**"...Qu'on soit rayon de feu  
Que l'on soit fils de Dieu  
Ou juste un indien fou  
Qui marche sur des braises  
Qu'on ait le cœur amoureux  
Qu'on soit l'ombre des cieux  
On n'est rien du tout..."**_

Et puis, il est revenu.

Personne n'y croyait, j'étais le seul à être persuadé que l'appareil de Mycroft venait de lui. C'était évident bon sang ! Oh, je me souviens de leurs visages de pitié. Ils me croyaient fou, désespéré, en deuil et je les détestaient. Pour la première fois, je les haïssaient tout autant qu'ils étaient, je leurs vouaient une haine sans merci.

La fureur s'emparait de moi et je me laissai hurler et briser des meubles sous le regard affolé de ma femme.

Un soir, où elle me parlait doucement comme à un aliéné qu'on essaye de calmer pour pouvoir lui injecter un tranquillisant et l'emmener dans un asile, dieu seul sait si j'aurais été capable de continuer, mais je m'en suis pris à elle. Mes mains qui se serraient sur ses épaules ont glissées autour de son cou frêle. Je n'ai pas vu la peur dans ses yeux, je souffrais trop pour ça.

La seule chose que j'ai senti, c'est le coup sur la tête que j'ai reçu par un vieil ami qui était sensé être mort.

_**"...Qu'un fou sur la falaise  
Des flammes à la rivière !  
Y a des trous dans ma chair  
Ouais, des siècles en enfer, à chercher  
Ta flamme à la rivière..."**_

Je fut inconscient quelques secondes. A mon réveil, j'entendis mon épouse crier sur Sherlock Holmes car l'objet avec lequel il venait de m'assommer était un vase de grande qualité qui nous avait été offert à notre mariage.

C'est ce jour-là, que j'ai réalisé quelle folie était ce mariage et que mon aimante de femme était idiote et superficielle.

Mais lui ne l'écoutait plus, nous nous regardions. Il était là, il était bien là.

Je me levais en titubant vers lui et le serra dans mes bras. Il se détendit et serra son étreinte à son tour. Je n'était nullement gêné, son corps contre le mien rendait la scène encore plus irréaliste. Il défait notre étreinte, la présence de ma femme le dérange, moi je l'ai oublié. La distance se glisse entre nous, je ne le lâche pas du regard. J'entends ma femme lui poser des questions désagréable et cela m'agace. Ne peut-elle pas se taire ? Je lui envoi un regard contrarié et elle se vexe.

A dire vrai, peu m'importe comment il a fait et pourquoi il a attendu tout ce temps pour revenir.

Car il m'est revenu.

Sherlock me porte un regard inquiet, il m'examine de haut en bas et fait une grimace. C'est vrai que je suis devenu aussi négligé que lui à l'époque. Je souris, il était là et c'était si bon. J'aurais aimé lui dire à quel point j'étais heureux mais je ne trouvais pas les mots.

Voyant que ma femme ne comprenait pas que nous avions besoin d'être seuls, je prétextais de devoir le raccompagner à Baker Street et lui me proposa de rester pour la nuit pour me raconter sa mésaventure. Nos mensonges s'accumulaient et nous mentions comme un seul homme. Bien entendu, Mary n'eut nullement son mot à dire, je pris mon manteau et nous prirent un fiacre direction Baker Street.

Curieusement, nous ne nous sommes pas parlés.

L'excitation était toujours présente mais nous paraissions si calmes et sereins comme nous l'étions plusieurs mois plus tôt, rentrant d'une enquête pénible.

Cependant, je savais que tout comme moi il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Comme une bombe à retardement, je savais que nous exploserions une fois dans notre chambre et ce serait un parfait feu d'artifices.

Nous sommes rentrer au 221b et en enlevant mon manteau j'ai senti son souffle sur mon cou. J'en ai ressentis des frissons. Lui était déjà en chemise et commença à la déboutonner en montant les marches. Mon corps tremblait d'impatience, nous ne contrôlions plus rien, nos corps s'exprimaient par eux-mêmes.

Il m'allongea sur le lit, ces yeux noirs brillaient dangereusement de désir, faisant vibrer mon bas-ventre.

Nous étions tous deux nus sur le lit que nous n'avions même pas pris la peine de faire.

Rien n'avait assez d'importance pour nous séparer.

Cela faisait trop longtemps que nos corps attendaient de se retrouver, il fallait en finir.

Alors je me relevai, et enfin, je l'embrassais. Comme une bombe, nos cœurs ont implosés. Le plaisir ressenti fut sans pareil. Ses lèvres étaient divines, nos souffles se firent plus rapides, pressant. A partir de ce moment, la recherche de notre plaisir seul comptait au monde.

C'est comme si nous étions nés pour nous embrasser.

Mes mains glissaient sur son corps, s'arrêtaient sur ses cicatrices et repartaient dans son dos.

Plus bas, nous étions au même stade d'excitation critique, nos érections se frôlaient et mes gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus puissants. Lui ne cessait de me passer une main dans mes cheveux et de me contempler de manière étrange, avec fierté et il y avait autre chose mais le plaisir qui emplissait mon cerveau me convînt de remettre cela au lendemain.

_**"...Quand la plaine est aux fleurs  
Quand les fleurs sont du mal  
Quand j'ai mal à toi  
Quand je suis sur des braises..."**_

Je bougeais mon bassin, j'en voulais plus, il me torturait. Comment pouvait-il me faire languir de la sorte ?

Le fourbe, il sourit. Je décidais alors de prendre la chose en main, littéralement car j'entrepris de frictionner nos deux sexes et la sensation lui vrilla les sens car il gémit lui aussi et son corps bougea alors contre le mien. Ce fut fabuleux. Je respirais sa peau, je glissai mon nez dans son cou et le mordais allègrement tandis qu'il se laissait aller au plaisir comme jamais. Ce spectacle unique était un régal. Mais je sentais que la jouissance n'était plus très loin alors je lui demandais de me prendre. Car je voulais venir en le sentant venir en moi.

Il écarta mes cuisses et s'enfonça en moi. Dehors, la pluie tombait et couvrait nos cris de plaisir.

Je devenais fou sous la sensation de la chair brûlante et tendue qui tâtait le terrain, une sensation qui m'incisait doucement et qui se frayait un chemin en moi.

Je cris, nos mains se rejoignaient alors que je m'agrippaient à tous ce que je pouvais. Il accélérait, le plaisir montait et ses coups de reins me guidait lentement vers le septième ciel. Cette sensation qui soulevait mes entrailles, qui allait et venait, pétrissait pour finir par fondre, cette sensation qui me pénétrait profondément pour y jaillir.

J'ai vu ses yeux noirs pleurer de plaisir et me serrer fort contre ses bras puissants. Je me rappelle m'être dit que cela aurait été agréable d'y rester à jamais, mais je me endormis et j'ai cessé de penser.

Je me souviens aussi de la raison de ma peur, je fut réveillé dans la nuit car j'avais froid et en me recouchant après m'être levé pour chercher une couverture, il passa son bras autour de mes hanches et je murmura trois mots :

« Je vous aime. »

C'est fait, et après ça...Qu'es ce que je vais devenir ?

J'ai fui. Encore une fois je me suis enfui au moment de prendre une décision importante. J'aurais pu être heureux mais j'ai choisi de ne l'être que de l'extérieur.

Oui, c'est pathétique de se dire que tout aurait pu être parfait mais qu'au petit matin, alors qu'il dormait encore, j'ai pris mes affaires et suis retourné à Cavendish Place retrouvé la femme que je n'aimai pas. Parce que j'avais peur, comment faire pour vivre avec un homme ? Comment vivre alors que les autres nous pointerons du doigt, qu'ils nous pourchasseront, qu'ils nous jugeront ? J'avais peur d'être juger.

Peur de l'inconnu, peur de l'anticonformisme ,peur de ses sentiments malsains. Je ne suis qu'un homme et comme tous les autres j'ai préféré conserver mon image de docteur respectable avec une famille.

_**"...Au milieu des yeux rouges  
De ces rois divorcés  
Qui recherchent une reine  
Sur le bord des falaises  
Que l'on marche sur l'eau !..."**_

C'est comme ça qu'aujourd'hui, je suis seul.

Seul avec une femme et trois enfants.

Et je n'ai plus vu Holmes depuis ce fameux matin car je n'ai plus eu le courage d'aller le revoir alors que je l'avais quitté si égoïstement. Je n'en suis ressortis qu'avec des regrets et une vie pleines de futures déceptions mais plus le temps passe, plus je pense à lui et il me manques.

Il me manques inconditionnellement.

Comme la lune ne cessera de tourner autour de la terre, il est mon astre, mon satellite, mon soleil. Et pourtant je l'abandonne et cela me tue à petit feu.

Mary rentre dans mon bureau, elle tient le journal entre ses mains et semble ennuyée. Je ne lui accorde aucun regard tandis qu'elle pose l'objet près de moi en déposant un baiser sur mon front et elle repart en silence. Je vais devenir un vieux aigri et méchant et elle restera toujours près de moi. Cette pensée me donne envie de vomir et de tout casser autour de moi. Je prends le journal entre mes mains avec l'intention de le déchirer mais m'arrête en plein mouvement. La première page attire mon attention.

« Le retour du détective consultant. »

Il a résolu une affaire, cela fait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Il enquête sans moi et ça me fait du mal. Je suis égoïste de vouloir le voir souffrir autant que moi alors que c'est à moi de payer. Un commentaire à la fin de l'article m'informe que Sherlock se fait rare dans les salons et passe son temps dans les mauvais coins de Londres, derrière Fleet Street. Là où il partait se battre, il continu donc. Mon cœur me fait mal, si il a repris ses anciennes habitudes, cela veut dire qu'il va bien. Je devrais être heureux mais je n'y arrive pas. Et si il avait rencontré quelqu'un ? Un homme ? Quelqu'un qui le soignerait à ma place ,qui le serrerait dans ses bras la nuit et qui l'écouterais raconter ses enquêtes et jouer du violon. Cette pensée me rends fou de rage et j'ai l'inexplicable besoin de le voir pour vérifier. Savoir comment il va vraiment. Plus pour moi que pour lui. Je suis déjà un vieil aigri égoïste, je ne peux tomber plus bas.

_**"...Qu'on se soit aimé trop  
Trop mené en bateau  
Que l'on marche sur l'eau  
Qu'on redevienne feu avec toi  
Si tu veux..."**_

Arrivé à Fleet Street, je parcours les ruelles sombres et malsaines. Je ne sais même pas si il est là, j'aurais peut-être du aller le voir à Baker Street...

Je continue mon chemin et mon instinct de médecin de me donne même pas l'envi de soigner ces pauvres malheureux. Non, je ne suis devenu qu'égoïsme et indifférence.

Des jeunes prostituées m'aguichent mais je les repousse, las des bonnes femmes. Un vieux clochard m'interpelle, il a remarqué que je cherche quelqu'un et souhaite savoir si il peut m'aider, d'abord méfiant je finis par lui faire confiance et il m'indique un bar qui cache une aire de combat tout près d'un bordel. Je pars d'un pas hésitant , que fais-je faire si je le retrouve ? Et s'il est accompagné ? Une peur panique s'empare de moi et devant le bar, je fais demi-tour. Je suis un idiot alors je m'arrête. J'hésite, je veux le voir mais en même temps, non .

Je décide donc je partir, je vais aller le voir à Baker Street et s'il n'est pas là, je reviendrais demain .

Oui, c'est mieux comme ça. Je repars donc d'un pas résolu vers le sans-abri qui m'a indiqué mon chemin, il me regarde de son visage sale et neutre et je tente un signe de la main pour le remercier. Mais quelque chose attire mon attention et mon corps se fige.

Il est là.

Je m'approche de lui, il viens de sortir du bordel dont le clochard m'avait parlé.

Il est là, seigneur.

Les larmes me montent aux joues, cela fait tellement de temps que je veux le voir , je crois que si je le serre dans mes bras je ne pourrais le lâcher. Je marche doucement vers lui mais pas trop lentement car il s'apprête à monter dans un fiacre.

Il va partir, Non !

Il ne doit pas m'échapper !

J'arrive à quelques mètres de lui, je souris comme un idiot et me décide à crier son nom mais...

"Je vous attendrais.

-A bientôt...Steve."

Un jeune homme blond s'approche de lui et l'enlace de ses bras pour embrasser son cou.

Sherlock...Non...Pitié, pas ça...

_**"...Ça n'y changera rien  
Un jour, oui, tout s'éteint  
Ça n'y changera rien de rien  
Un jour  
Oui, tout s'éteint."**_


	7. Lula

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et pour le film : Guy Ritchie. Quant à la musique : Damien Saez.

**Titre** : Lula

**Rated** : M

**Note de l'auteur : Et voici le chapitre 7 où la troisième partie de "je suis perdu". Cette fois-ci, on découvre un peu plus le désespoir de John, vous aurez la suite en fin de journée car les deux chapitres se complète alors pour tout comprendre vaut mieux les lire en une fois.**

**Note 2 : Merci à John Doe, Lua J et Gwenhifar pour vos reviews ! Elles me font super plaisir ! **

**I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

_**« Réveillé tard encore**_

_**Oui les draps sont vides**_

_**Sans un mot sur tes pointes... »**_

Je l'ai vu avec son tout nouvel amant. Et cela m'a écœuré.

Je suis rentré chez moi, je ne pouvais penser à autre chose qu'à lui, qu'à eux. « Steve », un américain ? Pathétique.

Il a laissé cet avorton le toucher, lui a t-il fait l'amour ? C'est certain vu la proximité entre eux, cela ne fait aucun doute. Le grand Sherlock Holmes, celui qui ne voulait jamais s'encombrer d'amis ou d'amants... Non, il n'avait que moi.

Il n'y avait que moi et ça lui suffisait ! N'était-il pas asocial et sociopathe ? Sa personnalité de nature sarcastique n'était-elle pas sensée repousser les gens ? Et il lui a répondu « à bientôt »... A bientôt ? Pourquoi lui dirait-il cela ? Pense t-il à revenir ? Ou alors ce n'était pas sa première fois ? Et puis qu'es ce qu'il lui trouve à ce ricain ?

Oh et puis d'abord, s'il est américain pourquoi n'est-il pas en Amérique ? C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi il reste pas dans son pays celui-là ? Et de tous les anglais il a fallu qu'il plante sa griffe sur Sherlock. Évidemment. Mais lui aussi est sorti du bordel...Cela voudrait dire que ce Steve, ou plutôt que Holmes est son client … ?

Je ne peux exprimer le sentiment que je ressens.

Si je ne deviens pas malade, je vais devenir fou. J'ai besoin de me calmer rapidement. Il faut que je sois sûr, ce n'est peut-être qu'un malentendu après tout.

Qui sait ?

_**« ...J'ai attrapé mon flingue**_

_**Je deviens dingue**_

_**Putain si je te trouve ... »**_

Quelque part, je sais que c'est ma faute.

Si je ne l'avais pas quitté, je serrais encore dans ses bras à forniquer à Baker Street. Mais il faut que je tourne la page des regrets.

Sinon mon cas ne fera qu'empirer. Je dois aller vers la guérison et pour ça je n'ai besoin que d'une chose : lui .

Il faut que je le revoie, que je lui parle, et si il m'accueille avec amour je me promet de ne plus quitter ses bras ! J'en fais le serment.

Il est tout ce que j'ai besoin et cela suffit à mon bonheur. Je me fous de tout le reste et c'est très bien comme ça. Je finis alors mes consultations de la matinée et annonce à Mary que je ne serais pas là pour la journée. Comme à mon habitude, j'étais déjà dans le fiacre quand elle me demandais où j'allais, elle était bien trop occupée à nourrir ses enfants.. .nos enfants. Lucy, Luke et John Jr étaient des enfants formidables. Ils représentaient tout ce à quoi j'avais aspiré avant de rencontrer Sherlock. Et j'étais navré de ne pouvoir pas être le bon père que j'aurais voulu mais je n'étais pas fait pour cela.

Le moule dans lequel on m'avait mis ne me sciait guère .

_**« ...Est-ce que quelqu'un ici a croisé mon amour ?**_

_**Il a les yeux noirs**_

_**Et le corps d'une bombe**_

_**Il aime bien traîner ici **_

_**Son corps comme un festin,**_

_**Comme un amuse-bouche **_

_**Entre les reins... »**_

Le fiacre me déposa à la même destination que la veille et je repris le même chemin. Je revis les mêmes filles habillées de la même façon et le même clochard qui n'avait pas changé de place, toujours assis sur son bout de trottoir. Je lui fis un léger signe du menton tandis que je ne ralentissais pas ma cadence. Hors de question de se défiler cette fois !

Je me tenais devant le bordel, je pouvais sentir les odeurs enivrantes de parfums parisiens couvrant la senteur âcre de l'opium. J'appuie ma main sur la porte mais elle ne bouge pas, l'endroit serait-il fermé ?

Je suis vraiment un homme chanceux.

Je tape du poing quelques coups mais je n'obtins aucune réponse.

Formidable.

Soudain je me sens infiniment...abruti ? Sot ? Oui, je pense que vu mon cas, il n'y a pas assez de synonymes pour me définir.

Je me sens fatigué, je n'ai pas réussir à dormir non plus cette nuit. Pourquoi es-ce que les relations sexuels de mon ancien colocataire m'empoisonne autant l'esprit ?

« C'est l'amour ! »

Comme si ma conscience avait prit forme humaine pour me répondre, un gaillard brun avec une barde de trois semaines me regarde avec un air amusé.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous en faîtes une sale tête, mon gars, il n'y a que l'amour qui peut nous mettre dans cet état, croyez-moi ! »

Je le fixai, il avait tout du marin à la retraite avec son long manteau noir et son pull marine bleu et blanc, accompagné d'une pipe en bois au bout des lèvres et du bonnet bleu marine. Sa remarque pleine de sens réussi à me faire rire.

« Je vous crois volontiers.

-Allons, allons, votre amour reviendra et s'il ne le fait pas, eh bien, soit vous êtes courageux et vous passez à autre chose, soit vous faîtes comme moi.

-Et qu'es ce que vous faîtes vous, pour oublier ?

-A votre avis ? Je bois du vin et de la bière ! »

Il part alors dans un rire gras, finir comme un ivrogne ne me paraît pas si désagréable quand j'y pense. Il passe sa main sur mon épaule et me guide vers le bar que je pensais aussi fermé.

Mais certains vous répondront que pour noyer un chagrin d'amour, il n'y a pas d'heure.

_**« ...J'ai perdu tout c'que j'ai **_

_**Perdu mon amour **_

_**Au fond de ma bouteille, lancez les SOS**_

_**J'ai plus qu'à me rentrer voir le petit jour **_

_**Me souvenir du temps entre ses fesses... »**_

Je rentre donc dans ce bar, il n'y a presque personne. Juste le barman et deux poivrots qui semblent avoir toujours été là. Je m'assis au bar et entame une longue discussion avec le marin. Je lui raconte ma vie et il me raconte la sienne, au bout de la troisième bouteille de vin, je gaffe. Pas que je sois soûl ou autre, non en fait il m'écoute alors je parle. Il sait écouter et je sens qu'il faut que cela sorte alors je me lance. Sauf que, le monde ne se pliât pas à ma bonne volonté et alors que j'allais sauter dans le vide, une horde d'hommes débarquent dans le bar. Certains sont déjà alcoolisés et d'autre semblent sortir d'une conférence très importante.

Ils sont là pour les paris. Ils veulent voir du sang et de la castagne. Pendant une seconde, j'ai envisagé aller me battre mais j'avais peur de perdre le contrôle et de tuer...ou de me faire tuer. Donc je suis resté sur mon tabouret en bois. A l'étage inférieur, les cris des parieurs et les bruits de coups se font crescendo. Les verres se multiplient, je sens difficilement l'alcool me monter à la tête mais je sais que quand le moment viendra de me lever, et il viendra, je vais le sentir passer. Mais alors très très mal. Pourtant je n'ai ni l'envie ni la force de m'arrêter, je pense encore à lui.

Quelques mois plus tôt, il serait venu me chercher pour me ramener à Baker Street. Mais là, le pourcentage de chances que je réveille à côté de mon clochard demain matin était plutôt très élevé ! Quand bien même cela ne me tente pas, je décide de finir la bouteille.

_**« ...J'ai fait tous les troquets**_

_**Tous les rads de province**_

_**Tous les trous à rat**_

_**Les endroits branchés**_

_**J'ai crié ton prénom **_

_**Dans les tourbillons de la vie **_

_**Ouais je suis sûr qu'il va se faire tirer ... »**_

Ça y est, je suis soûl.

Oui, je le sais parce que dans ma tête je ne cesse d'imaginer Sherlock, nu de préférence faisant l'amour avec d'autres que moi. Et ça, cela me met dans une colère noire. Quand je pense que je l'ai quitté et que lui, pour se consoler il va se faire baiser par un ricain dans un bordel.

Dans un bordel ! Par un ricain ! Quoique...Il était tellement frêle le Steve que je suis sûr qu'il est passif. Ah, il doit s'en donner à cœur joie ce cher Holmes ! Maintenant que j'y pense, je suis venu pour le chercher. Il était pas au bordel mais il est peut-être ici...Ce serait le comble ! Si il était en train de se battre à l'étage du dessous ! Bon aller, je me lève.

Oh, seigneur.

La pièce tourne quelque peu, je vais devoir y aller doucement. Le barman voit ma condition et me demande si je viens bien, je lui réponds que oui et en profite pour lui demander si le grand détective Sherlock Holmes est un client du bar.

« Sherlock Holmes ? Bien-sûr ! C'est un habitué maintenant ! Certains viennent exprès ici pour le voir combattre. »

Merveilleux.

Donc, si j'ai de la chance, je vais pouvoir le voir aujourd'hui et si j'ai véritablement de la chance je serais à peu près sobre quand le moment sera venu.

« si vous le ratez, allez au Septième Ciel, c'est là qu'il va généralement après ses combats. »

_**« ...Est-ce que quelqu'un ici a croisé mon amour ?**_

_**Il a les yeux tristes et le corps du Christ**_

_**Il aime bien traîner par ici**_

_**Le corps comme un festin**_

_**Pour offrir aux chiens **_

_**Le vide entre ses reins ... »**_

Le Septième Ciel ? Ça c'est du nom original.

Alors au final, c'est bien un client...et régulier en plus. Ça me dégoûte ! Comment peut-il passer ces nuits dans les bras d'inconnu ? Est-il aussi répugnant que tous ces putains qui offrent leurs corps à n'importe qui ? Il n'a donc plus aucune dignité, c'est insupportable ! Lui qui avait tant de renommé, qui était un modèle de vertu, il s'est laissé berner par un grand blond aux yeux bleus. Quel imbécile. Il me déçoit presque autant que je me déçois moi-même. Je reprends mes esprits et regarde autour de moi, quelques hommes sont en train de dîner.

Il est si tard ? J'ai passé ma journée à boire et rester inconscient. Bravo John.

Je me lève, la pièce tourne un peu moins, c'est rassurant. Je me dirige vers le bar pour demander au patron si l'homme que je recherche est passé par ici. Avec ma chance éternelle, je me fais bousculer avant d'atteindre mon but. Un homme grand, plutôt bel homme, bruns dans la cinquantaine, visiblement très riche vu ses vêtements et visiblement en état d'ivresse avancée titube et me regarde de ses yeux rouges. Il pointe un doigt vers moi et tente de me dire quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant d'éclater de rire. Je me retourne et l'ignore tandis qu'un de ses assistants lui vient en aide.

« Monsieur Stark ! Faites attention, enfin ! »

Stark. Encore un américain, décidément ils sont partout. Le vieux se débat de l'aide de son assistant et l'autre semble désarmé.

« Oh, seigneur. Steve ! Viens m'aider s'il te plaît ! »

Steve,sûrement l'autre assistant, coure au secours de son patron.

Steve...Steve...Steve ? Le Steve ?

Je me retourne violemment, trop pour mon cerveau apparemment. Mais c'est bien lui. Le blondinet qui couche avec mon détective, c'est lui ! Il est là avec son costume trois pièces et ses cheveux coiffés mais il ne fait aucun doute c'est bel et bien la même personne.

_**« ...J'ai perdu mon amour **_

_**Dans un verre de vin rouge**_

_**C'est moi qu'il a noyé**_

_**Il m'a laissé sur le quai des tristes**_

_**Il est partie loin**_

_**Il m'a laissé naufrager... »**_

Je le regarde fixement, à tel point qu'il finit pas me regarder et pour je ne sais quelle raison, il rougit et regarde ailleurs. A quoi il joue cet avorton ? Si il veut m'énerver, il a réussit.

Il me vole mon amour et il joue les ingénues, tu vas voir _Young men_, qui c'est qui joue le mieux entre toi et moi.

Je m'approche de lui d'un pas sûr et sobre bien que je doute de ma crédibilité.

« Vous voulez de l'aide peut-être ? Je suis médecin. »

Il me regarde timidement. Cela surprend tellement que je puisse être capable de soigner des gens ? Je suppose que oui.

« C'est inutile, merci. Monsieur Stark est toujours comme ça, vous savez. Zacharie est allé l'installer dans une chambre à l'étage.

-Il doit être fier de ses assistants, je vois que vous prenez soin de lui.

-Merci, mais il est vrai que nous faisons notre possible pour son confort, c'est notre devoir. »

Poli, prévenant et avec ça ?

J'avoue qu'il a un visage tout à fait à croquer. La question est : est-il vraiment assistant ou es-ce que ce Mr Stark est-il son client ? Je vais devoir vérifier, tant pis. Fini de jouer les bons docteurs. Je suis un vieil aigri oui ou non ?

« Et, hum, est-il au courant que son jeune assistant...aime traîner dans un bordel ? »

Et là, je ne sais si je dois rire ou m'excuser. Mais il perd toutes ses couleurs sur son beau visage d'ange. Il devient aussi pâle qu'un linge et j'ai ma réponse. C'est donc un agent double, assistant responsable et consciencieux le jour et débauché la nuit.

_**« ...Ça finira mal**_

_**Quand tu pars la nuit **_

_**Dans les lits de je sais pas qui... »**_

« Je vous en prie, n'en parler à personne ! »

Voyant son visage devenir de plus en plus pâle de seconde en secondes, j'ai donc pris la liberté de l'emmener en dehors du bar. Prévenant l'assistant chef que je m'occupais de lui car j'étais médecin et cetera...

Voilà pourquoi nous sommes dans une ruelle sombre, seuls. Je pourrai avoir la joie de le tuer que ça ne gênerait personne. Et pourtant, il est là avec ses yeux de cocker à me supplier de garder son secret. Quoi, il me prend mon amant et il faudrait que je taise en plus de ça ? Hors de question.

« S'il vous plaît ! Si on me retrouve je suis un homme mort. »

Quoi ? C'est un criminel en plus ?

« Pourquoi paniques-tu ainsi ? C'est énervant .

-J'ai mes raisons. Alors vous promettez ? »

Il m'énerve, c'est viscéral.

« Hors de question. » répondis-je avec ma voix la plus froide et la plus calme.

Il me regarde froidement, une tension se créée entre nous. Je ne lui dois rien, il me prend ce qui m'appartient, je devrais le tuer. C'est un menteur après tout...

« Qui êtes-vous ? » me demande t-il.

Cette simple question frappe quelque chose en moi. Je suis John Watson, ancien militaire, médecin. Mais au fond, qui suis-je vraiment ? Ma vie n'est guère glorieuse, pourtant j'ai une femme et des enfants mais je n'y porte aucun intérêt. Je passe mon temps à être obsédé par un homme qui m'a déjà oublié depuis longtemps...Oublié à cause de lui ! Oui, il l'a changé ! Sherlock n'est pas comme ça ! Sherlock, il devrait être en train de tirer des coups de feu dans notre salon à Baker Street, parce qu'il s'ennuierait de moi. Parce qu'il serait triste que je ne sois plus là pour le soigner et l'écouter. Il devrait être en train de jouer du violon et de boire n'importe quoi. Sherlock pourrait aussi se droguer pour oublier la douleur de mon absence. Il devrait...Il le doit... Pourquoi ne me pleure t-il pas ? Je ne lui manques donc pas ?

« C'est à cause de toi. C'est toi qui me l'a pris. Si tu n'étais pas là, il ne serait qu'à moi ! »

_**« ...Ma putain s'est barrée **_

_**Dans les quartiers, dans les bars**_

_**Dans les pussy en vrille**_

_**Dans les chaleurs des filles... »**_

« Vous êtes le Dr John Watson, pas vrai ?

-...C'est bien moi.

-Je suis idiot de ne pas vous avoir reconnu, Sherlock me parle tellement de vous.

-Vraiment ? »

Son sourire disparaît face à ma réponse des plus froides. Je m'excuse d'un hochement de la tête.

« Navré...Je suppose que vous devez connaître toute l'histoire, alors vous devriez comprendre.

-Je comprends très bien. »

Non tu ne peux pas ! Pourquoi je continue à lui parler ? Il est bien heureux d'avoir Sherlock rien que pour lui.

« J'ai moi aussi, quelqu'un que j'aime et dont les sentiments sont confus. Notre amour est considéré comme un crime grave par la société alors nous sommes obligé de nous cacher... »

C'est qu'il me raconterait les détails ! Il est donc aussi amoureux de Holmes...Sherlock l'aime t-il aussi ? A t-il pu vraiment m'oublier ? Je ne peux y croire.

« Cet homme vous aime t-il en retour ? »

Il ne me répond pas, cela n'est pas nécessaire. Son visage s'adoucit et son sourire est l'un des plus doux que je n'ai jamais vu. Il n'y a aucune tristesse dans ses yeux, juste de la tendresse et de l'amour. J'ai encore des nausées, mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort et je suis soudain tout en âge.

J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi, de m'endormir et d'oublier.

_**« ...Dans les rues moi je cours après l'ombre du soleil**_

_**Dans le feu qui sommeille, qui sauvera mon âme**_

_**Quand brûlent les soleils de mes nuits avec lui... »**_

Le fiacre dans lequel je monte pour renter chez moi me dépose à Baker Street, j'ai besoin d'y retourner une dernière fois, une toute dernière fois. Je franchis le palier et c'est une madame Hudson toute surprise qui m'accueille.

« Docteur Watson ! Mais quel plaisir !

-C'est un plaisir aussi Mme Hudson, comment vous portez-vous ?

-Hé bien, on fait aller, et comment vont Mary et les enfants ?

-Très bien...ils se portent comme un charme.

-Avec un tel médecin dans la famille, après tout ! Voulez-vous du thé ?

-Non, merci. Je passais juste aux nouvelles...Holmes est en haut ?

-J'ai bien peur que non, depuis des jours il rentre et sort à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Jamais il ne me dit où il se rends.

-Je vois, merci à vous. Je vais devoir vous quittez maintenant.

-A bientôt, Dr Watson.

-Prenez soin de vous. »

La pluie tombe, encore. Elle ne me gène pas, au contraire, elle cache les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Dans ma vie, j'ai fais beaucoup d'erreurs et j'ai failli perdre ce qui m'aie le plus cher au monde à maintes reprises.

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus rien.

Es-ce qu'un homme a déjà survécu à un chagrin d'amour ?

Pouvons-nous nous relever lorsque notre cœur a été brisé ?

Si oui, comment ?


	8. Je veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et pour le film : Guy Ritchie. Quant à la musique : Damien Saez.

**Titre** : Je veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe

**Rated** : M

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà donc la fin de l'épisode "je suis perdu" Il est plutôt long et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, j'y ai mis toute mon âme x)**

**I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

_A John Doe, celle qui sera toujours là pour moi._

« Holmes !

-Qu'il y a-t-il Lestrade ? Un meurtre ?

-Pas un, deux.

-Mêmes blessures ?

-Le tueur a eu la même manière de les achever. Il s'en est donné à cœur joie. Il ne reste plus rien. »

Le policier avait réussi à piquer la curiosité du détective. Tous les tueurs en série avaient une manière de procéder, il avait toujours une coutume. Et une faille.

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux du crime. Holmes eut le souffle coupé durant une seconde. Le corps avait été retrouvé devant le cabaret « Septième Ciel ». Il espérait ne pas connaître la victime. Pas eux. Ce lieu était le seul rayon de soleil dans la lugubre Londres. Toutes les personnes travaillant à l'intérieur étaient des anges.

La victime était un vieux marin à la retraite. Ses bras et ses jambes ont été brisés. Plusieurs coups sur l'abdomen, marque de strangulation, côtes cassées, plaie béante derrière la tête et moelle épinière brisée. Il devait déjà être mort bien avant que le tueur finisse de le torturer. Tout son corps avait été tailladé à coup de couteau à petite lame.

Le tueur était une bête, qui tuait et torturait de sang-froid.

« Où est le deuxième corps, Lestrade ? »

Il mena le détective consultant dans une ruelle non loin.

Même tableau. Tortures diverses sur le corps, moelle épinière tordue. Il les tue d'un coup sec, une main sur la mâchoire et l'autre derrière la tête. Un coup à droite, un coup à gauche et c'est fini.

Mais ce qui terrifia le plus le grand détective, c'est ce qui était écrit sur le mur avec du sang.

« HE'S MINE . »

Sherlock déglutit. En règle générale, les tueurs en série, les malades mentaux avides de sang l'excitaient. Quoi de plus fascinant que de comprendre comment marche le cerveau humain ? Mais pour une raison inconnue, celui-ci le pétrifiait, il sentait qu'il n'aimerait pas la solution de ce problème. Jamais il n'avait eu un si mauvais pressentiment.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sherlock alla voir Steve, les meurtres s'étaient déroulés à côté de cabaret, peut-être avait-il vu quelque chose.

Ou quelqu'un.

Quand Holmes retrouva Steve, il était en panique.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Mr Holmes ! Je l'ai vu ! Mr Watson, il est venu me voir ! »

Sherlock n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.. Comment John avait-il su ? Es-ce qu'il le suivait ?

« Quand ça ?

-Hier. J'étais au bar avec le père d'Isaac et Zacharie. J'ai remarqué qu'il me fixait pendant un moment.

-Et ?

-Et il est venu me voir. Il...il m'a menacé.

-Plaît-il ?

-Il a dit : « Il m'appartient, si tu le touches encore, je préviens ton patron que tu n'es qu'une catin et qu'il ne le fait pas lui-même, je te tue de mes mains. » »

Sherlock resta pétrifié quelques instants.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Il est parti, je ne l'ai pas revu.

Watson était donc ici quand les meurtres ont été commis. Sherlock faisait face à une évidence qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

Les blessures étaient nettes, le tueur savait où frappés comme s'il avait été...un médecin.

Holmes eut soudain une envie terrible de recracher son petit-déjeuner.

Il devait le retrouver à tout prix et avant Scotland Yard.

* * *

Samedi 19 septembre.

Aujourd'hui, je me suis réveillé avec des sueurs froides. Je ne sais pas comment je suis rentré chez moi hier soir. La seule chose dont je me souvienne est que je voulais voir Sherlock mais qu'il n'était pas là. Je suis aller dans un bar et j'ai croisé Steve.

Je crois que je deviens fou.

* * *

Avec ce que lui avait dit Steve, Sherlock se doutait que son docteur avait dû se rendre à Baker Street après leur échange. Après tout, c'est lui qu'il cherchait, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où se rendre.

Arrivé au 221b, Sherlock monta les marcha quatre à quatre, espérant voir son ancien colocataire assis sur l'un de ses fauteuils. Mais il n'en fut rien. Il n'y avait personne.

«Monsieur Holmes ! Oh seigneur vous êtes là !

-Qu'il y a-t-il très chère Hudson ?

-C'est terrible ! Si vous l'aviez-vous, seigneur, ce pauvre docteur !

-Watson ? Vous l'avez vu ? Quand ça ?

-Hier soir.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?!

-Il n'est pas venu me voir directement, je ne l'ai aperçu qu'une seconde, j'ai cru à une hallucination.

-Comment était-il ?

-...En sang, je vous jure, il était trempé de sang des pieds à la tête. Et son visage... On aurait dit qu'il souffrait toutes les peines du monde. »

* * *

Dimanche 20 septembre.

Aujourd'hui, je me suis levé tôt. Pourtant quand je me suis réveillé, le soleil se couchait. Je ne me rappelle pas m'être endormi. Qu'ai-je fait de ma journée ? Je ne sais plus.

Je crois que je deviens fou.

* * *

Sherlock avait voulu aller voir John mais le temps était contre lui. Un nouveau meurtre venait d'être commis. Cette fois-ci, la victime était un jeune prostitué. Le tueur l'avait violemment lacéré après l'avoir violé. Holmes ne supporta pas la vue et refusa d'en voir plus. Il guida Lestrade pour les informations dont il avait besoin sur le cadavre.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Watson ne pouvait être un meurtrier, il détestait la violence et l'injustice tout autant que lui, alors pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareil ?

La marque de sang qui symbolisait désormais le criminel attira son attention. « Il est à moi. »

Son cœur se serra.

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'appartenir, John. »

« Vous croyez qu'il a quelque chose à avoir là-dedans ?

-De qui parlez-vous Lestrade ?

-Du bon Docteur Watson ! Je l'ai aperçu ce matin, il faisait peur à voir, il semble ne plus se raser et ses yeux sont noirs de fatigue. Je ne l'ai même pas reconnu à vrai dire.

-John Watson est l'homme le plus droit et le plus honnête que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

-L'affection que vous lui portez vous rend peut-être aveugle. »

* * *

Lundi 21 septembre.

J'ai croisé Lestrade en sortant de chez moi. Il semblait complètement alarmé de me voir, pour je ne sais quelle raison, il n'a rien voulu me dire.

Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon après-midi.

Je crois que je deviens fou.

Sherlock ne contrôlait plus rien, les meurtres se multipliaient. Tous étaient des hommes jeunes qui vendaient leurs corps. Les journaux l'appelait Jack l'éventreur, il est clair que cela sonne mieux que « John le tordeur de moelle épinière. »

Il était désemparé, la peur lui tordait le ventre. Il n'osait pas aller le voir, l'homme qui l'aimait plus que sa vie, il ne supporterait pas de le voir fou. De le voir gâcher sa vie et plonger dans une déchéance des plus terribles.

Que devait-il faire ?

Pour la première fois, Sherlock Holmes était pieds et poings liés.

* * *

Mardi 22 septembre.

J'ai besoin de voir Sherlock. Les malentendus existent et j'ai pu me tromper. Je l'aime toujours et je sais que je l'aimerais toujours.

Je crois que je deviens fou.

* * *

Sherlock se tenait devant l'appartement de son ancien amant. Aurait-il le courage ? Il le fallait. Il sonna...et personne ne répondit. Il devrait pourtant y avoir des domestiques...

* * *

A son bureau, John Watson tapait sur sa machine à écrire. Il fut dérangé lorsque Steve entra dans son cabinet sans y être invité.

« Je ne fais plus de consultations.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu.

-Dommage, cela aurait une joie pour moi de prévenir votre mort.

-Allons docteur, vous n 'avez pas à être si méchant, je ne vous ai rien fait..

-Rien ? Sale catin ! Vous m'avez tout pris ! Le cœur et le corps de Sherlock !

-C'est faux ! S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous ! Il faut que vous entendiez ce que j'ai à dire, Sherlock n'a jamais cessé de vous aim-

-LA FERME ! »

* * *

Sherlock était abasourdi. Il avait crocheté la serrure de la porte et était rentré. Immédiatement, l'odeur putride de pourriture l'avait pris au nez... La maison de Watson tombait en ruine...Les meubles étaient tous brisés, les tableaux sur le sol et le ménage ne semblait ne plus avoir été fait depuis des mois. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Watson n'avait donc pas de bonnes ? Où donc était Mary ?!

Pendant un instant, Sherlock douta. S'était-il trompé de maison ? Non il aurait su si John avait déménagé. Il monta à l'étage. Les photos du mariage étaient présentes, plus aucun doute.

Il avait entendu dire que Mary se faisait rare dans les salons et qu'elle serait partie voir sa mère malade en Écosse. Mais serait-elle rester là-bas alors que son tendre mari résidait dans un taudis monstre ?

Puis l'odeur s'accentua. Sherlock fut horrifié. Il poussa la porte de la chambre et hurla.

* * *

Mercredi 23 septembre.

Steve est venu me voir aujourd'hui. Je le déteste. Je sais que j'aurais pu le tuer. J'en avais envie. Es-ce que je l'ai fait ?

Je crois que je deviens fou.

* * *

« Holmes? Oh seigneur relevez-vous !

-Steve.

-Je vous avez dit de venir le voir avec moi à son cabinet...Mais quelle est cette odeur ? C'est immonde, cela vient de

-NON ! Ne poussez pas cette porte ! Surtout pas.

-Bien, comme vous le dites. Isaac nous attends en bas. Venez, on vous ramène chez vous.

-Merci.

-Vous semblez en état de choc.

-Oui, c'est parce que je le suis. »

Ils descendirent et montèrent dans la voiture qui les attendait. Steve fit les présentations, Sherlock remarqua que l'homme en face de lui ressemblait trait pour traits à son père, le président de Stark Entreprises, la firme qui vends le plus d'armes dans le monde, Ronald Isaac Stark.

« Sherlock Holmes, je vous présente mon amant Isaac Howard Stark. Isaac, je te présente Sherlock Holmes.

-Ravi de vous connaître, Steven m'a énormément parlé de vous.

-De même. »

Les hommes regardèrent le détective avec interrogation.

Il était crispé sur lui-même, sa respiration se faisait rapide et des sanglots parcouraient tout son corps.

Steve se rapprocha de lui et lui passa une main dans le dos.

« Qu'avez vous vu Holmes ? Dans cette chambre. »

Le détective ferma les yeux, la vision abominable lui soulevait les entrailles. Mais il savait qu'il devait le dire, sinon il ne sortirait pas de l'état de choc et ne serait d'aucune utilité.

« Des corps, des cadavres. Ils étaient tous entassés...les uns sur les autres...dans la chambre. »

Le couple fut épouvanté. Le silence régna dans la voiture durant tout le voyage, personne n'osait dire un mot devant l'horreur que le détective venait d'annoncer.

Arrivé à Baker Street, Steve raccompagna son ami jusqu'à sa chambre. Le détective s'était un peu calmé.

« Tu devrais rentré en Amérique avec Isaac.

-C'est vrai, je devrais.

-Il va finir par te tuer.

-Il a déjà essayé, tout à l'heure à son cabinet. Si Isaac n'avait pas été là...

-Pars dès demain matin. Tu n'a aucune raison de rester ici. »

Le blond eut un sourire triste, Sherlock savait que ce n'était pas vrai, il avait toute les raisons de rester, car en Amérique, il devrait affronter ses responsabilités.

« Tu peux rester un peu avec ton amant...et ensuite..

-C'est inutile. Nos destins sont déjà décidés.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Ma famille m'a trouvé une femme, et quand je rentrerais, je me ferais recenser. Je partirais à l'armée comme tout bon jeune citoyen américain.

-Et Stark ?

-Isaac va devoir reprendre l'entreprise de son père. Je ne l'ai pas dit ? Il va se marier.

-...

-Il est inutile de me plaindre, je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Je t'écrirais. Tu vas me manquer Holmes.

-Toi aussi, Steve.

-A propos, si tu pouvais garder pour toi nos...ébats au septième ciel, ce serait préférable.

-Je comprends, prends soin de toi. »

* * *

Jeudi 24 septembre.

Je vois des choses que je ne devrais pas voir.

Je crois que je deviens fou.

* * *

John Watson se réveilla en sueur. Il venait de faire un cauchemar horrible, il voyait le marin, Mary, ses bonnes et d'autres personnes, mortes. Et ils essayaient de l'attraper pour lui arracher le cœur.

Quand il se leva pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage, il vit son visage en train de se décomposer et de pourrir dans le miroir. Il poussa un cri d'horreur et jeta une bouteille vide dessus. Le miroir se brisa en mille morceaux.

« Sept ans de malheur. »

Il sursauta et se retourna violemment. Il n'y avait personne. Qui venait de parler ? Il ne pouvait le savoir.

Soudain, il avait froid. Il avait peur. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Sur les bouts de verres, son visage était revenu à la normale. Il inspira profondément. Il sortit de la chambre, espérant de ne pas avoir réveillé Mary et les enfants.

Il passa une main sur son visage, il avait besoin de sortir. Il prit son manteau et partit en direction de Baker Street.

Sherlock ne pouvait dormir. Quand il fermait les yeux, des images atroces de cadavres lui apparaissaient. Comment John pouvait-il vivre avec cette odeur ?

La réponse lui apparut clairement en tête, il ferma le livre qu'il avait en main. « Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde. » Très belle ouvrage sur la psychologie...

John serait malade. Et il n'y aurait aucun moyen de le soigner.

Il avait vécu des années auprès de cet homme et il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il était bipolaire. Il n'avait jamais pu prévoir que son amant, l'homme qu'il aimait par dessus tout était malade. S'il avait eu le courage de revenir de le voir , il aurait sûrement pu empêcher tous ses meurtres.

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue.

« C'est l'amour. »

Le détective se leva précipitamment. Son cœur rata un battement. Son amant en question était debout devant lui. Encore en pyjama, avec un manteau par dessus. Il semblait de pas avoir dormi depuis des jours et sa peau est d'un blanc limpide. Comme l'avait dit Lestrade.

« John..Qu'es ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le docteur s'avança brusquement vers lui. Le détective eu un mouvement de recul mais il lui prit les mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

Sherlock se détendit un peu sous le baiser.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvaient enfin, le moment était précieux. Sherlock voulu oublier ses peurs pour une seconde et le baiser devînt désespéré. Il pouvait y ressentir toute la folie du docteur et son besoin de réconfort. Alors, Holmes comprit.

Watson avait peur. Peur de ne plus être lui-même, peur de faire n'importe quoi.

Et sa personnalité cachée lui masquait la réalité.

« John...

-Shh, chut, ne dis rien. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, les larmes inondaient leurs joues, ils étaient si heureux de se retrouver. Leurs mains se serrèrent, et firent glisser leurs vêtements. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nu sur le lit de Sherlock.

« John, il faut que je te dise..avant que l'on continue..

-Sherlock, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas savoir, je veux que tu me serres dans tes bras, pour cette nuit. »

Il enroula ses bras autour du torse du brun et ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Si tu savais à quel point je suis terrifié. »

Sherlock sera un peu plus contre lui son amant qui sanglotait contre son torse.

« Tout va bien, ça va aller, je suis là. »

Ils s'embrassèrent. Puis, ils firent l'amour comme pour la toute première fois, ou plutôt comme la toute dernière fois. Ils se sont aimés, plus que leurs corps pouvaient en supporter. Les bouches glissaient, claquaient, mordaient. Leurs cris de plaisir devenaient incontrôlable et le matelas grinçait sous leurs assauts endiablés. John griffa son dos tant le plaisir le submergeait, il écarta un peu plus les cuisses pour accueillir la passion ardente du détective. Et puis, enfin, ils entrèrent en état de grâce. Et ce fut merveilleux. Des spasmes parcoururent leurs corps et ils déchirent les draps sous la force de l'orgasme.

* * *

Vendredi 25 septembre.

Je suis allé voir Sherlock. Il m'as dit qu'il était amoureux de Steve.

Je l'aime.

Le sang sur mes mains ne disparaît pas.

Je crois que je deviens fou.

* * *

« Hé bien Holmes que vous arrive t-il ?

-Lestrade, je suis à la recherche de Watson, l'avez-vous vus ?

-Non, pas depuis une semaine. D'ailleurs, vous faîtes bien de me le rappeler, des plaintes venant de ses voisins nous sont parvenus. Il paraît qu'il sortirait de chez lui une odeur nauséabonde. Vous savez quelque chose à propos de ça ?

-Rien du tout. »

Watson était partis tôt le matin après leur nuit d'amour et il s'inquiétait terriblement. Avait-il tué ? Cette question le rendait fou.

« John... »

Encore une fois, Sherlock Holmes ne savait plus.

* * *

Il savait que c'est stupide mais il le fallait. Après cette nuit avec Sherlock, John avait retrouvé sa lucidité, il ne savait pas pour combien de temps alors autant en profité. Il devait rapidement trouver Steve, s'excuser et lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé il y a une semaine. C'était à partir de ce jour-là qu'il avait des trous dans sa mémoire. Il avait aussi le sentiment d'oublier quelque chose d'extrêmement important.

C'est pourquoi il prit très tôt un fiacre pour retourner à Fleet Street. En courant vers le bar, il trébucha sur une bouteille vide et s'arrêta pour ne pas tomber. A quelques mètres de là, Steve, Isaac et Ronald Stark quittaient le bar qui leur avait servis d'hôtel, chargés de leurs valises.

Quand le blond remarqua le docteur, il hésita mais alla vers lui.

« Docteur Watson ?

-...

-Vous allez bien ? Que faites vous ici ?

-...

-Vous m'entendez, Docteur ?

-Le clochard...il n'est plus là et les filles non plus...Où sont-ils tous partis ? Il y en avait tellement !

-Mais de qui parlez-vous ? Il n'y a jamais eu de clochard à cet endroit. Ils sont dans une autre ruelle, je veux dire. Les gérants du Septième Ciel ont nettoyés cette allée car c'est pas celle-ci que les riches clients viennent. Et pour les prostituées c'est la même chose.

-Mais non, elles étaient ici l'autre jour. »

Steve regardait Watson avec un air inquiet et apeuré. Le pauvre était complètement déboussolé.

« Je suis désolé pour vous, la mort de votre femme a dû grandement vous affecter. Mais je suis sûr que Sherlock-

-La mort ?! Mais elle ne l'est pas voyons !

-Vous devriez rentrer chez vous... »

Quoi ? Comment osait-il lui donner des conseils ?!

Watson, outré, regarda le jeune américain avec méfiance et se retourna. Il fixa la place où aurait dû être assis son clochard mais il n'y avait rien. L'endroit était impeccable, rien ne donnait à penser qu'un sans-abri aurait pu y être allongé quelques heures avant. La panique de Watson grimpa d'un cran, il sentit des sueurs froides le faire trembler. Il se mit à courir, le monde ne tournait plus. Les gens semblaient tous le fixer, il ne savait où il était ni où il allait mais il arriva chez lui. Il devait trouver Mary. Oui, sa femme et ses enfants qui était sensé l'aimer inconditionnellement. Il serait bien avec eux.

* * *

Samedi 26 septembre.

Je deviens fou.

Ils sont tous menteurs.

Je n'ai tué personne ! Comment ose t-il ?

Même Sherlock ! Même lui ! Je sais que c'est Steve, je sais que c'est de sa faute !

Qu'il meurt ! J'aimerais le tuer de mes mains !

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, il était dans son lit. Dans sa chambre avec Mary. Il soupira, elle était là, elle n'était pas morte.

Il sentit soudain l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras, mais quand il se retourna une odeur insupportable lui prit les tripes. Sa vision en fut aussi touchée, quand il se retourna, ce n'était pas Mary qu'il vit, mais son cadavre.

Il ne put même pas crier tant le choc était grand. Comment était-ce possible ?

Son cadavre était en état de décomposition, cela devait faire des semaines qu'elle était là, sur certaines parties de son visage, la peau commençait à disparaître. Watson fut parcourut de spasmes et il se leva du lit en panique. Cela doit être un cauchemar, ce ne peut qu'être un cauchemar !

Il courut dans la chambre des enfants, oh oui Lucy ! Ma douce petite fille ! Comment peut-elle vivre sans sa mère ?

« Lucy ! »

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre des enfants. Cette fois-ci, sa voix sortit. Il hurla de terreur. Des corps, les domestiques ! Tous morts ! Tous. Sans exception, mais comment...Que lui était-il arrivé...Il était donc fou ?!

Il pleura sa peine, son cœur tremblait, qui avait pu faire ça ? Lui ? Non !

Comment aurait-il pu ? Seigneur !

Il se releva et l'odeur avec laquelle il vivait depuis des mois lui retourna l'estomac et il vomit. Il toussa et s'essuya la bouche.

* * *

Il n'avait qu'un seul moyen de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé...Son journal intime, dans son bureau et dans son cabinet. Il partit en courant dans la pièce en question et ouvrit les journaux qu'il avait tenu ses dernières semaines.

Lestrade voulait à tout pris aller chez John, il devait y arriver avant lui. Il devait prévenir John...Il devait le cacher...Il devait le sauver à tout prix ! Sherlock n'avait jamais couru aussi vite, il courait pour sa vie, pour celle de son amour. S'il réussissait, ils vivraient.

* * *

Dimanche 27 septembre.

Je relis mes notes dont je ne souvient pas avoir écrite.

Je retrouve des objets que je pensais avoir jeté.

Je deviens fou. Sherlock, aide-moi. Je t'en supplie.

* * *

Après avoir lu les derniers journaux, il les brûla. Il alluma sa cheminée et fit un feu immense. Il devait brûler, tout brûler. Et les corps aussi ! Pour que personne ne les retrouvent. Il le fallait sinon on allait lui faire du mal. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, ils l'avaient mérités. Oui.

Il porta lourdement les corps des anciens domestiques et celui de Mary et les jeta dans l'antre de la cheminée. Certains n'avaient pas pu rentrer alors ils les avaient découpés un peu pour aider et leurs sangs maculaient sa chemise. Les flammes reflétaient dans ses yeux bleus lui donnait un air bestial. Il attendit que tout prenne bien feu pour partir. Il remit son manteau et versa du vin dans toute la maison, une fois en bas, il prit un bout de bois dans lequel il mit le feu pour ensuite l'envoyer sur une flaque de vin qui donner jusqu'en haut des escaliers. Il n'avait plus besoin de la maison non plus. Qu'ils brûlent tous. Il vit le feu grandir et cela le fit sourire. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un carnet. Il devait le brûler aussi.

Il n'en eût pas le temps, car la police de Scotland Yard arriva devant sa maison. Il eût tout juste le temps de partir par la fenêtre de derrière. Il s'enfuit le plus vite possible.

* * *

Quand Lestrade arriva chez Watson, il ne trouva rien. La maison était un feu et une odeur putride en ressortait. Watson n'avait pas été aperçu, personne ne savait où il était. Si, il y a une chose qu'ils avaient trouvés. Les corps de Mary Mostran et ceux des domestiques, tués de la même façon que le vieux marin et de Zacharie Salvatore.

Le policier ferma les yeux un instant. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'une chose pareille arriverait.

« Clarkie. Appelle la centrale. Demande-leur un mandat d'arrêt contre John Watson pour assassinat. »

* * *

Quand Sherlock arriva, il était trop tard. Scotland Yard était déjà là et Watson était loin. Il resta à distance car il savait que Lestrade lui demanderait l'impossible. Il entendit quand le policier annonça le mandat d'arrêt. Il reprit sa course vers le cabinet du docteur.

Il devait faire attention, s'il se faisait prendre, Lestrade lui demanderait de retrouver John pour l'arrêter, il serait alors juger et pendu.

Et ça, c'était absolument hors de question.

Il couru à perdre haleine, il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur.

Il tourna à l'embrochement et percuta quelqu'un. Il ne se retourna pas pour s'excuser mais sentis qu'on lui tenait par la manche.

« Holmes !

-Steve ? Tu n'est pas parti ?

-Notre bateau part dans trois heures. Je voulais vous prévenir avec de partir.

-J'ai pas vraiment le temps là.

-J'ai vu Watson en quittant l'hôtel.

-Comment allait-il ?

-Il est malade, il a fait une crise de panique quand je lui as dit qu'il n'y avait plus de clochard devant le bar. Monsieur Holmes...

-Oh seigneur...Steve, il faut que tu saches que c'est lui qui as tué Zacharie.

-Comment ? Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est justement pour ça que je n'ai pas le temps, je dois aller à son cabinet pour lire ses notes. Ils nous en diront plus sur ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête.

-Je veux venir avec vous.

-Si tu veux, mais quand je te le dis, tu vas vite retrouver ton amant. Compris ?

-Compris. »

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le cabinet du Docteur. Steve finit d'expliquer à l'homme ce qu'il avait dit au docteur. La mort de Mary fut l'élément révélateur et Sherlock fut désormais sûr de son diagnostic sur la bipolarité de John.

En fouillant dans les journaux, Sherlock s'aperçut que le premier remonter au jour où il avait du tuer Mary. Car dans son carnet, John parlait de son retour triomphant...alors qu'il n'en était rien. Il se souvient qu'il n'avait jamais su se résoudre à aller le voir. C'est pourquoi ce soir-là, quand Watson était revenu à Baker Street, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi John ne lui avait jamais demander des explications. Il était venu, ils avaient fait l'amour et le matin, John n'était plus là. Lui avait pensé que c'était sa punition, un point c'est tout.

Plus Sherlock lisait plus son trouble doublait d'intensité.

« Mais...Je croyais que le docteur n'avait pas d'enfants...

-Oui, c'est parce qu'il n'en a pas. »

Steve écarquilla ses yeux, était-ce possible de s'inventer une telle vie ? Le choc pour le docteur doit être terrible.

Dans les journaux, il ne parlait que du détective, il lui vouait une addiction des plus surprenantes.

La raison pour laquelle il avait trouvé Steve...

« Le docteur a imaginé une discussion avec moi...alors qu'il était entrain de tuer Zack...

-Il a aussi cru qu'il ne faisait que parlé avec le vieux marin...Il s'est imaginé une vie de famille, la rencontre avec notre logeuse..tout le reste est faussé. Quand il te parlait, tout ce que tu avait beau dire se transformé, il était persuadé que nous étions amoureux l'un de l'autre..Même quand nous avons couché ensemble...

-Il doit énormément souffrir à présent. »

Puis, la lecture s'arrêta. Sur des pages, des dizaines de pages il n'y avait écrit que son nom.

« Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. »

Et puis, cela continuait. Et puis, plus rien...

Comme si le docteur avait cessé d'écrire.

« Je dois le retrouver. Pars rejoindre Isaac, il vaut mieux que je m'en occupe seul. »

Le jeune garçon acquiesça et ils descendirent tout deux. En bas de l'immeuble, leurs chemins se séparèrent pour toujours.

Sherlock Holmes recommença à courir. Et il savait où il devait aller. Cette fois il ne le laisserai pas s'échapper.

* * *

Watson monta les escaliers le plus rapidement possible. Il assomma chaque garde et chaque membre du personnel. Il couru aussi vite qu'il put pour atteindre le toit. Là haut, il serait mieux. Il donna un coup de canne derrière le crane du gardien de nuit et défonça la porte. Il pénétra sur le toit du bâtiment. L'air était frais et il inspira profondément, le froid lui brûla les poumons. Il se sentait bien. Il enleva son manteau et assis un instant. Il écrivit une dernière chose sur son carnet et le jeta à côté de son carnet. Il marcha lentement vers le rebord.

* * *

« Holmes !

-Non, pas maintenant Lestrade !

-Il est là n'es-ce pas ?

-Non !

-Depuis quand vous mentez aussi mal ?

-...S'il vous plaît...Laissez-moi régler ça.

-Normalement, on

-LESTRADE ! Je vous en prie.

-Bien, vous avez dix minutes. Si rien ne se passe d'ici là, on monte vous chercher. »

Et Sherlock couru, d'abord il alla au 17ème étage, il était sûr qu'il se trouverais là. Mais il se trompa, Watson n'était pas dans la salle de recherche médicale et scientifique.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, le soleil se couchait sur la tamise, le ciel prenait des allures rouges sanglantes tout à fait magnifiques.

Le paysage parfait pour un schizophrène.

Holmes monta les marches une à une, sans se presser . Il se savait prés du but et ne voulait aller trop vite. Il devait réfléchir mais en même temps il n'avait que dix petites minutes. Il poussa doucement la porte, sentant par la même occasion la brise fraîche du soir, soutenue par l'odeur âcre du sang.

« Tu étais donc là...

-Tu m'as retrouvé Sherlock , je savais que tu me retrouverais.

-Personne ne te connaît mieux que moi, après tout.

-Scotland Yard m'attend en bas, pas vrai ?

-...Oui.

-Combien de temps t'ont-ils laissé?

-Maintenant, il doit me rester cinq ou six minutes.

-C'est peu.

-Oui, Lestrade a dû subir des coupures de budget, une histoire de tueur en série dont il n'arrivait pas à trouver.

-Alors, ils ont fait appel au Grand détective Sherlock Holmes.

-...Apparemment, même lui en fut retrouvé désarmé. »

Holmes s'était petit à petit rapproché de lui. Watson se retourna face à lui et le détective vit que ce n'était pas le tueur qui parlait mais bel et bien son docteur. L'homme qui l'aimait. Et il pleurait à chaudes larmes, faisant briller ses yeux bleus dont le rouge du ciel donnait des allures irréelles.

« J'ai peur Sherlock. »

Le détective le prit dans ses bras.

« Je ne sais plus ce que je fais. Je ne le contrôle pas, je ne peux pas le contrôler. J'ai pas le choix Sherlock, il faut que j'en finisse.

-Arrête, ne dis pas ça ! On...On va trouver une solution.

-Que tu m'en empêche ou pas, si je reste, je vais être pendu. On ne peux pas fuir sinon un jour je vais te faire du mal ! Et je ne le supporterait pas...

-Stop, ne t'inflige pas ça, John..

-Oh mon dieu...Mary et tous les autres...Mais qu'ai-je fais ? Sherlock, tu..

-Je sais...J'ai lu tes journaux...

-Je suis fou Sherlock...Il n'y a pas de remède à la folie.

-On va trouver une solution, on va trouver une solution !

-Non ! »

John s'écarta vivement de ses bras, ses yeux étaient devenus noirs. Oh non, il l'avait perdu...

Sherlock leva les mains. John le regardait avec mépris et il monta sur le rebord du bâtiment.

« John, doucement, John !

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Tu m'as abandonné ! Tu m'as oublié dans les bras d'un autre ! A cause de ce Steve!

-Steve n'a rien à voir avec nous John ! Ce n'est pas lui que j'aime, c'est toi !

-C'est moi ?

-Oui et tu le sais.

-Non, tu me mens. Tu mens pour que je descende, comme ça ils pourront m'emmener et tu seras encore plus riche et

-HOLMES, les dix minutes sont écoulés !»

Mais il n'avait rien à faire, plus les secondes passaient, plus John se rapprochait du bord. Le temps jouaient contre eux. Sherlock se décida et monta lui aussi sur le rebord, Watson se débattit mais il le serra dans ses bras. Le docteur se remit à pleurer.

« Tu vois, ça à recommencer, oh mon dieu Sherlock je suis tellement désolé...

-Chut ...c'est fini...C'est rien, c'est rien. Là, tu vois, il n'y a que toi et moi. Je t'aime, John. Il n'y a plus de Steve, d'accord ?»

Il cessa de pleurer et inspira l'odeur des cheveux du détective. C'était parfait, ils se sentaient tellement bien à ce moment même, tout était parfait.

« Je t'aime tellement Sherlock.

-Tout va bien se passer, John.»

Ils n'avaient plus peur. Plus rien ne pouvaient leur arriver car ils étaient ensemble. Leurs bouches se joignirent comme un adieu tremblant. Leur amour douloureux ne prendra jamais fin car ils sont ensemble à jamais. Leurs corps ne se lâcheront pas et ils dépeigneront la grâce ensemble. Watson serra Holmes dans ses bras et posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

« Même quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort, Je ne crains aucun mal, car tu es avec moi.. »

Lestrade ouvrit la porte du toit et s'avance.

Le temps s'arrêta et il vit les deux hommes tomber du haut du toit de l'université de médecine de Londres et plonger lentement dans la Tamise.

Dans son rapport, il fit impasse sur le fait que les deux hommes s'embrassaient en tombant.

Les corps ne furent pas retrouvés. Ils doivent être en train de voguer dans la Tamise, ensemble à jamais. Au même endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

* * *

Lundi 28 septembre.

Ceci est ma dernière lettre.

Elle est adressée à Sherlock Holmes, mon ami de toujours. La seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé.

Je t'aime, Adieu.

_**« J'aurais aimé t'aimer **_

_**Comme on aime le soleil **_

_**Te dire que le monde est beau **_

_**Et que c'est beau d'aimer **_

_**J'aurais aimé t'écrire**_

_**Le plus beau des poèmes **_

_**Et construire un empire **_

_**Juste pour ton sourire **_

_**Devenir le soleil**_

_**Pour sécher tes sanglots**_

_**Et faire battre le ciel**_

_**Pour un futur plus beau**_

_**Mais c'est plus fort que moi**_

_**Tu vois je n'y peux rien**_

_**Ce monde n'est pas pour moi **_

_**Ce monde n'est pas le mien. »**_

* * *

EPILOGUE

Les seuls objets qui furent retrouvés étaient le manteau du docteur John Watson avec une lettre et un carnet.

La lettre disait qu'il avouait lui-même avoir tué toutes ses personnes et qu'il s'excusait auprès des familles des victimes. Qu'en au carnet...Il contenait un poème qui fut conservé par le lieutenant de police qui ,plus tard, le donna à un poète de Paris. Il est inutile de savoir maintenant, ils étaient enfin seuls et en paix.

* * *

En guise d'enterrement, Steve et Isaac se sont recueillis sur les bords de la Tamise. Toutes les personnes qui furent proches de Sherlock Holmes et John Watson y déposèrent des fleurs. Leur acte suicidaire devînt un symbole pour les amours interdits de leurs temps.

Ce fut aussi une des plus belle histoire d'amour secrète de leurs siècles.

C'est ainsi que fini l'histoire du plus grand détective et du plus honnête des médecin qui jusqu'à leurs derniers souffles avaient combattus le mal.

* * *

A leurs mémoires, la famille Rogers et la famille Stark s'étaient instauré une coutume. Celle de revenir au bord de la Tamise chaque année au alentours du 27 septembre.

Steven se maria et eu un fils Joseph. Il mourus lors de la Première Guerre Mondiale.

Joseph épousa Sarah et tout deux eurent un fils nommé Steven.

Joseph mourut en alcoolique et sa femme d'une pneumonie. Steven s'engagea dans l'armée lors de la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale et fit la connaissance d'Howard Stark.

Isaac prit la succession de la famille après la mort de son père. Il épousa la femme qu'on lui avait choisit et eut un fils : Howard Anthony Stark, qui lui-même eut un fils : Anthony Edward Stark.

* * *

27 septembre 2012. Londres.

« Alors c'est ici que nos vieux avaient l'habitude d'aller ?

-C'est écrit dans le journal de mon grand-père.

-Alors si ce que dis Papy Rogers est vrai...

-Tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de respect pour les anciens, Tony !

-Oui tu as raisons...Mais quand tu parles de vieux, tu penses à toi ou aux grands-pères ?»

Steve soupira. Cet homme était impossible.

« Hé ! Si ça se trouve, le Sherlock il est devenu un glaçon lui aussi ! Hein, Capsicle ? Hé où tu vas ?

-Ailleurs, où je ne peux pas entendre tes âneries. »

Tony couru derrière lui, il glissa une main dans son dos et embrassa son cou. Le blond le regarda dans les yeux.

« Dis, si on avait été à cette époque, tu auras sauté avec moi ?

-...Non. »

Steve le regarda sans comprendre et se retira de son étreinte. Le brun ne le lâcha pas et fis son sourire en coin de mauvais garçon.

« Moi je serais arrivé en armure et je t'aurais emmené dans un endroit secret où on aurait pas eu à se cacher...et où il y a du soleil toute l'année. »

Steve lui rendit son sourire et ils s'embrassèrent sous l'arche honorifique en mémoire au détective et à son docteur.


End file.
